It Can't Get Worse
by WhisperedWords12
Summary: "They keep dying on me." she whispered quietly. "  Chloe runs into problems at the Safe House. Derek needs to change, and feelings are getting stronger, but who will it be? Please Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1

I FORGOT MY DISCLAIMER LAST NIGHT!##$%#$

I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS

My night had been relatively dreamless at the safe house, and sleep had come easily.

That was until I felt fingers brush my shoulder. I know sleep couldn't last. I looked up. No one was there.

I sighed and rolled over.

I felt another brush against my skin. This time on the skin where my t-shirt had pushed up during sleep.

I sat up, looking around. No one.

A breeze ruffled my hair. I shivered and looked at the window. Closed.

"Y-you…" no, no stuttering. I took a breath. "You can talk to me." I said, stronger this time.

A small boy figure appeared on my bed.

I jumped, and the boy flung back, clearly startled.

I took a deep breath, and looked at the boy. He had to be about 6, with shaggy brown hair.

I gave him a smile, and patted the bed in front of me. He only hesitated for a second, then he flung himself on the bed.

"You aren't mad at me for waking you up?" he whispered.

I smiled. "No, and you don't have to whisper." I said, but I kept my voice low. No need to wake up Tori on the other side of the bed.

The boy looked at Tori.

I smiled. "She can't hear you, only I can."

"Oh…" the boy smiled "I'm Thomas!" he cried, throwing his arms out, jumping onto the bed.

"I'm Chloe." I had to smile, he was so cute.

"Hi Chloe! I'm glad you're nice. The other weren't." he ended in a whisper. He sat back down.

That made sense, right? This was a safe house for supernaturals.

I smiled, "I'm nice? You're such a sweet heart. Can we go downstairs to talk? I don't want to wake up my friend."

He smiled and hooped off the bed. "Let's go!"

I opened to door and waved for him to go first. He bounded off down the hallway.

He made sounds of impatiens as I made no move to follow him, blinking.

He sighed and came back. "What's wrong?"

I smiled, "I can't see in the dark as well as you."

"Oh… I'll help you! Follow me!" He grabbed for my hand, fingers just going threw. He stumbled, looking startled. He blinked, looking up at me.

I gave him a small smile. "You know what happened, right?"

He gave a small watery nod. "My mommy told me."

I kneeled in front of him. "Where is she now?"

"Dunno."

"You ok?"

He gave me a small smile. "You're like Mommy." He gave me, what would have been a hug if I could feel it. I wrapped my warms around him, even if I couldn't feel him. He seemed to feel better.

Behind me, I heard a door open.

The boy looked startled and I dropped my arms, turning my shoulders to see who it was.

Derek stood in the doorway in sweatpants giving me a weird look.

"I haven't lost it yet. This is Thomas." I said giving Derek a tired smile.

I glanced back to see Thomas waving. I smiled at Thomas before turning back to Derek.

"He says Hi."

Derek blinked and looked at the air in front of me where he assumed Thomas was. He surprised me by giving a small wave to the boy he couldn't see.

"I like him!" Thomas squealed.

I laughed quietly. Derek gave me a strange look, but I just shrugged and continued on. "We're going downstairs so we won't wake anyone." When I saw his look I added, "My suggestion."

His look said he wasn't so sure, and I didn't blame him. How many times have I made a mistake like this? Following people only I could see.

I sighed, wishing he would give me a little trust.

He surprised me by shrugging and turning back into his room.

"Chloe?" I looked at Thomas, who had his hand resting on my arm. "Can we go?"

I nodded and straightened.

I heard someone clear their throat.

I spun around wondering who had seen me talking to the voices now. I was surprised to see Derek back at the doorway.

"Do you… want me to come with you?" he looked uncomfortable.

I glanced at Thomas, who shrugged.

"Not tonight, thanks though." I bit my lip, hopping he wouldn't take it wrong.

He just grunted, "Don't stay up to late, you need sleep more then any of us."

I gave him a small smile. "We won't be too long."

Then I turned and gave Thomas a small push of encouragement that neither of us could feel, and followed him down the hall.

He led me to a small living room. I felt a plush rug under my feet, replacing the feel of the cold wood floors in the hallways. There was a long couch against the wall under a window, facing a large TV. Another couch was pushed against the wall facing me, a table sat between the two couches. The curtains on the window were drawn shut. I longed to open them, but I was afraid that what I saw outside would scare me.

Thomas plopped onto the couch. "Can we talk down here?"

I nodded and sat next to him.

"COOL!" he yelled.

I laughed. I couldn't help it, he was so cute.

"So, where is your mom?" I said gently.

"I don't know, she said she would check up on me, but I haven't seen her in three days." He said sadly.

I gave him a sympathetic nod. "You'll be ok."

"I know, I'm used to her disappearing." He said, smiling again.

"How old are you?" I said. His smile was contagious, it had me smiling again.

"I'm five and a half!" he said proudly. I was close.

"And what do you like?"

"Well… I like cars, and-and-and FROGS!, and-and playing hide and go seek!" he said in the excited way the kids I used to babysit did.

"Frogs?" I laughed "aren't they slimy?"

He made a face. "Not if you're used to it!" he said, as if it was obvious. It probably was to him and his friends.

"I've never touched a frog."

He jumped up. "THEN WE HAVE TO GO!" he screamed.

I smiled "Not tonight, I promised not to stay up too late."

He looked disappointed, almost making me take it back. "Another time, ok Chloe?"

I nodded.

"Is that man not letting you come?" he said, brow furrowed.

"The boy in the hall way? No, he's just looking out for me."

His scowl cleared. "Is he your brother? He has the same hair as you."

I laughed. "No, he's my friend. And my hair is usually blonde."

"Oh… Is he your _boy_friend?" he said, giggling.

I laughed, "No, he's just taking care of me."

He paused. "What's his name?"

"My friend? Derek."

"Is he nice?"

"Yes, he's nice. Stop asking questions." I said smiling.

"Alright, and I promise I won't tell anyone about your boyfriend."

"It will be our secret?" I said, raising an eyebrow. There was no winning.

"Yes! We could have a club, and share secrets!" he looked excited.

"Maybe another time, when we hunt for frogs? It's past my bedtime, how are you still up?"

"How could I sleep?! I have a new friend!" he said.

"I don't know how long I'll be here for, but you can always come back and talk to me." I said, smiling.

"Are you going back to bed?" he said, looking nervous.

"Umm… yes. I need sleep." As if to prove my point, I let out a huge yawn.

"Well…" he looked down, embarrassed.

"What?"

"Can you stay down here with me? Till I fall asleep? I'll stay on the other couch. You can lay down on this one, like Mommy does."

I gave him a reassuring nod, not really caring where I fell asleep. The couch wasn't a bed, but it was better then any place I had been in the past few days.

"Thanks Chloe." He scrambled onto the other couch and curled up.

I sighed and watched him slowly drift off. I felt my eyelids start to fall. I laid on my side against the couch and drifted off.

Minutes later I felt strong arms lift me up. I really didn't care who it was. I curled into the person's chest and let him carry me.

Behind me I heard Thomas whisper softly something that sounded like, "It's your boyfriend…"

I smiled and fell asleep in capable hands.


	2. Chapter 2

I FORGOT MY SICLAIMER THE OTHER DAY!#%^!^#$

I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS.

The sun woke me up. It pooled through my curtains, slowly moving across my body. I rolled over looking for Tori, but she had already left, leaving her half of the bed un-made.

I sighed and pushed out of bed.

I stretched, reaching my fingers to the ceiling, rocking onto my tippy-toes.

The sun felt nice on my skin, but once I left the patch of light, I felt the cold engulf me.

I grabbed my backpack where I kept my meagre supply of extra clothing, slipping on one of the gray sweater Derek had bought me.

I stumbled out of my room, following the same hallway I had gone threw the night before with Thomas. I smiled at the memory. When I reached the living room, I checked the couch, has expecting Thomas to still be curled up on the couch. Of course, he was long gone.

I entered the large, open room connected to the living room. It had a large, almost business look to it. Tori was curled in a chair looking blank while eating her cereal.

Andrew peaked his head out of another door, that I assumed lead to the kitchen. "You want some cereal? It's all we've got… but no milk." I gave me an apologetic smile.

I gave him a small smile. "No ones been here in a while, huh?"

He gave me a knowing smile.

I got a bowl out and poured some Lucky Charms, bringing it to sit across from Tori. She didn't even look up, just kept picking at her cereal.

I heard quite padding of feet, then saw Simon turn the corner, looking a like bit dazed. Tori didn't look up. I offered him a hand in greeting. He smiled and went to get himself some cereal.

Tori and I sat in a surprisingly pleasant silence. Well, not _pleasant_, but not awkward. Simon dropped into the chair next to mine. I brought my legs up and curled self consciously into a ball in my chair. Simon didn't seem to notice. He brought his chair closer and rested a hand on my knee. I pretended to take no notice of it. The fact is, it kind of made me uncomfortable

That's when I noticed Derek standing in the doorframe, looking as dazed as Simon had. I raise my bowl as greeting. He looked over at us, gaze sliding to Simon's hand to my cereal. Seeming unfazed, he grunted and went kitchen to get some cereal of his own.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He didn't care about me and Simon being like this. I tended to not like shows of public affection. It was something private, for couples to share by themselves. It seemed like showing off, or being possessive.

I picked the tiny marshmallows out of my cereal, not really in the mood to eat.

"You should eat, you know." Derek rumbled from behind me, making me, naturally, jump. Simon laughed.

Derek sat two seats to the right of Simon and me.

"I'm not hungry." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"It's true." I said defensively.

He just stared at me. I tried to keep my gaze steady, casual. Looking away would be an admission of guilt. His gaze stayed steady, unmoving. I felt Simon squirm next to me. Gently, I looked down, and picked up a piece of cereal. I glanced back up at Derek, who was still watching me. I lifted the piece of cereal up to my mouth, and launched it at Derek, who watched it sail over his shoulder.

Simon laughed even Derek gave a small smile. "Missed me." He said lightly.

"It's the thought that counts." I said smiling.

Tori had been watching with an even gaze. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew something was wrong. I caught her attention, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged delicately, looking a bit uncomfortable. I tilted my chin upwards. She sighed in defeat, and nodded, going back to her cereal.

I noticed Derek watching us with a look of mild interest and confusion. I shrugged, trying to look innocent. I didn't want him to know that there might be something bothering Tori. He gave me his trademark scowl, but didn't call me out on it, something I was grateful for.

We all sat in silence for a while, staring at our cereal. After a minute, I put mine down in defeat. There was no way I could eat it. I pushed it gently to Derek before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Simon.

I turned back. "Shower, I won't be long."

When I went back into the living room I was in the night before, I notice how actually welcoming it was. Last night the paintings and objects around the room had cause creepy shadows around the room. This mourning, the drapes were drawn back, and the room was bright and cheerful. The walls were a soft melon green, painting hung from the wall, baring images of landscapes. The table between the couches had a colourful vase with what would have been flowers, if the building would have been permanently lived in.

In the background I heard a chair being pushed away from the table. I couldn't tell who it was, but I continued out of the living room in the general direction of the bathroom.

I saw a big shadow coming up next to me. Derek.

I turned and gave him a small smile. "Not hungry?"

He snorted, "I'll get back to it."

He caught up to me easily, keeping an even silence. Waiting for me to say something?

"Umm… Thomas is… was only five. And a half." I smiled at the last part. He was so proud.

Derek's expression didn't change. "And you're ok?"

"Yeah, why? Am I having memory loss problems?"

He rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Hey…" I gave him a gently mock punch.

"Don't injure me now." I could have sworn I saw a flicker of a smile.

We had reached the bathroom. "Anything else?" I asked, resting my hand on the door frame.

"Chloe… I want you to know, that I trust you enough that I won't go running after you every time you see a ghost. If they tell you anything that could be valuable to us, or that frigh-… that could help us, I trust you to tell me. Or Simon. Maybe not Andrew just yet." He said the last part in a whisper.

"Don't you trust him?"

He stayed silent for a moment. "I've known him a long time. Sometimes people believe that what they are doing is for the best. Sometimes… it's not." He shrugged.

I smiled, trying to lighten the suddenly dark atmosphere. "Deep."

He rolled his eyes. "You laugh now, but be careful."

I nodded. He started to turn, but I stopped him. "Can I was out the hair dye?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I think so. Just make sure there's no traces of red from the other dye. I don't know, there may not be, I don't know hair dyes."

"Then I can get a different color?"

He had already started walking down the hall. "Yeah, if we need to."

I rolled my eyes and entered the bathroom. I stared intently in the mirror, looking at my hair. I wasn't coming out of the shower until the dye came out and I was blond once again. One of things that shocked me was how thin I was. No wonder Derek wanted me to eat. I sighed, vowing to go back downstairs and eat once I was out of the shower.

I turned on the hot water, and let the bathroom steam up. I striped down and hopped in the shower. Nothing happened. When I had had my shower at Andrew's house, the effect had been instant. Now… it was slow coming. That would change. Last time I showered, I didn't _want_ to wash it out. This time was different. I rubbed soap in my hand and ran it threw my hair. The water started turning a light gray. I smiled. I grabbed an ancient looking bottle of shampoo and started scrubbing.

***

I was pleased with the result. More then that. I loved it. Who knew I would love my hair so much? There was still a tiny tinge of gray, but if you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't see it.

I slipped my pyjamas back on. I opened the door a crack, looking in the hall way. There hadn't been any towels in the bathroom, and my hair was a wreck. I snuck out and dashed into the room I shared with Tori.

I shut the door, then went back to my backpack. I grabbed a pair of dirty, abused looking jeans that had been almost new when I had arrived at the Lyle House. I slipped them on, grabbing an equally abused looking shirt. I sighed. I knew better then to complain. Andrew had been nice enough to let me, a stranger, into his care.

I brushed out my hair, then shook it like crazy, and repeated. I slipped it into a pony tail, then started back to the dinning room. I had vowed to eat, hadn't I?

I had just made it when I heard a voice behind me, making me spin around. "Hey stranger." I flashed Simon a smile. I hadn't noticed him lounging on the couch.

He came over and gently pulled my ponytail. "You know, they is the first I've seen your natural hair. Nice to see another blond. I felt out ranked, you, Tori and Derek all had black hair."

"It's true." I peeked threw the door into the dinning room, noticing Derek half in the kitchen. "Both things, actually."

I smiled. Then I noticed Tori, sitting exactly where I left her. She wasn't looking at me, just pretending to pick an invisible piece of lint off her jeans.

"Oh, good Chloe. Now we can start. I have just a few-" he came out of the kitchen and took in my hair. "Not bad." I gave him a smile.

He made to sit down, and we all did the same. Even Tori snapped out of her daze.

"Alright, we do have a few things to discuss. Get comfortable, it may take a while."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Darkest Powers.

"There are two people who will be living with us. Jen and Emma are really nice, don't worry."

"When are they going to arrive?" I glanced over at Tori. She spoke quietly, almost respectively, and she couldn't quite look Andrew in the eye.

"Well… that's the thing. They've had… some hard times. They want to meet in a public area. Just to meet you, before they come and live here."

"Aren't they your friends?" asked Derek sceptically.

"Old co-workers, yes, but they just want to meet you, the kids, not me."

"To make sure we aren't out of control freaks." Tori said sourly.

Andrew gave us a smile apologetic smile. "If it makes you feel better, I like you guys."

I gave him a smile. "What are they?" I asked.

Andrew gave me a grateful smile for changing the subject. "Jen is a witch. Emma is a shaman. I'll be tutoring Simon."

From the corner of my eye I saw Derek watching me. No Necromancer. Andrew seemed to read Derek's mind.

"Someone is trying to come for you Chloe, Necromancer, just… not sure yet."

Derek snorted. "They're all afraid?"

Andrew gave him a patient look. "We've never met a failed experiment from the Edison Group. They usually… don't make it." he voices lowered as he come to the last part. I took in a sharp breath. No matter how often I heard it, I still couldn't help but think how awful it was.

"So! We need food. And… you all need clothes for tonight." I looked around. Everyone looked about as ratty as I did. "I believe you guys can take care of yourself after all you've been through, right? And, the Edison has no clue about this place."

I saw Derek nod. "Are all of us staying, or do you want to take some of us?

Andrew took a second to respond. "I think you should all stay, or at least three of you. Just in case, you'll be able to stick together."

"I'm staying." Tori said.

Derek and I agreed. I was surprised to see Simon volunteer to go. He just shrugged. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Is there anything you want us to do while you're gone?" I asked.

"Yes, I know upstairs there are more bedrooms. I know you guys are on the ground floor, but the ones upstairs aren't made. The linen closet is the small white door. Can you fix up three bedrooms? And maybe dust…"

"Are there towels in the linen closet?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I forgot to put towels in the bathroom in your hall."

I nodded.

"Alright… I need clothing sizes, and for the girls, shoe sizes."

Me and Tori exchanged a look.

After we had given our sizes, Andrew and Simon left in the stolen Edison Group van. Something in the back of my mind was telling me it wasn't safe keeping it, but what could I do about it? We needed a car.

"I need to talk to Tori for a minute." I told Derek.

He grunted and went in the direction Andrew had pointed us to.

I grabbed Tori's arm and pulled her too our bedroom. She didn't complain, and that scared me more than anything right now.

I sat her on her bed and shut our door. Then, I sat next to her.

"Tori?" I said quietly. I wasn't sure were Derek was, and I didn't want him overhearing this.

She looked at me with blank eyes. "Tori, you may not really like me, but what ever it is, you can tell me. I'll even pinkie swear to keep it a secret."

She gave me a weak smile. "You need to grow up, this isn't the third grade." Her snide remark was only half hearted, but regardless of the comment, she twisted her pinkie with mine.

"This morning… Andrew took me aside, to talk to me." She gave a searching gaze.

I nodded, encouraging her to continue.

She took a deep breath. "Remember what he had said? Last night in the car?"

"About it being nice seeing you and Simon together?"

"Yeah… well… there's more to it. He told me… that Simon and I are…" she swallowed.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me." I said gently.

She grabbed my shoulders. "Yes I do! It will make me feel better, and I want you to know!"

I nodded and grabbed her hands, loosening her grip. She dropped her hands apologetically, but held on to one of them. "Simon's my step brother, Chloe." She looked horror stricken.

I took a slow, deep breath. The pale lavender walls seemed to be closing in on us. "Tori… are you sure?"

She nodded. "Unless Andrew has a reason to lie to us."

I thought of what Derek had said, but shook it off. I trusted Andrew, even if it was just for now.

She looked at me. "You're not freaking out?"

I gave her a small smile. "Why would I? I kind of had a hunch."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "And you didn't tell me?"

I shook my head. "It had only flashed threw my mind for like, a second. And there was no reason to cause unnecessary awkwardness."

"What would make you even think about that?"

"We aren't telling anybody about this conversation?"

"No, we pinkie swore."

I gave a weak smile. "While we were at the Edison Groups lab, I met a Demi-Demon… who was trapped there by Samuel Lyle himself."

Tori's brow furrowed. "What does that have to do with me? And why is this the first time I've heard of this?"

I shrugged. "She wasn't very nice. Said nasty things."

"And it has to do with me… how?" She was getting moody.

"She told me about you… Said that the man you called dad wasn't your really dad, and that your real dad was a sorcerer. I just didn't know _who_ your real dad is."

"And why did you tell me?" she said, temper raising.

"Because I would have had to tell Derek too! She said stuff about him too." I lowered my voice at the last part.

She relaxed a bit. "What else did she say about me?"

I thought back. "That your mom had heard of someone with a mixed child. Witch and sorcerer. She decided to do it too."

Tori tensed again. "I'm a mix? Is that why my powers are out of control?"

I gave her an apologetic look. "I'm not sure."

"But Simon's mom is Swedish. That's where the step part comes from, right?"

She let go of my hand and flopped back onto the bed.

"Yeah… my mom only wanted me I guess, all we share is a dad."

She closed her eyes. "Can I tell anyone about me being a mix?" she said.

"I think… you should. But don't tell them I told you. Make something up."

She nodded. "We have chores to do." I told her gently.

I got off the bed and looked down at her. She was still laying there, but she had her eyes open again, and was wiggling her fingers. "Pull me up." She said, giving me a weak smile.

I grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "Remember, we pinkie swore."

She smiled. "Yeah, yeah. The most childish, but effective form of secrecy rituals."

I grinned. Telling me seemed to make her feel better. And made us a little closer I think. "We have to go make the beds. We can't let Derek do all of it."

She laughed. "Why not? I think I may have a terrible mental illness we should talk about. It's called Lack-Of-Sane-Friends."

I joined her laugher. We left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Darkest Powers.

"So… does Simon know?" I asked casually.

"No… I think Andrew will tell them during their trip." Her expression soured. "Then he'll tell Derek, and everyone will know."

"They were going to find out sooner or later. Better sooner. Get it over with."

She pondered that for a moment, then nodded.

We got to the rooms, and saw that the linen was laying the bed of the first and second room. In the third room, the bed was already made. No sign of Derek. I peeked in the bathroom. The towels were there.

I smiled. "Derek did his share, then left."

Tori rolled her eyes. "I got this room." She walked into the first room.

I went to the second room. But as soon as I walked in, I yelped and jumped out.

Thomas sat up from where he had been laying on the bed. "GOT YOU!" he cried, giggling.

Tori ran over. "What! What's wrong!?"

She peeked in the room. "Ah, the linen is an awful color." She rolled her eyes.

I snorted. "What scared me, is someone you can't see."

Tori looked in again. "Someone's in here?"

Thomas started jumping on the bed. "She's silly, I like her!"

I smiled at Tori. "Thomas is five-"

"AND A HALF!"

"I was getting there!" I said laughing. "He's five and a half. And he likes you. Your silly."

Tori rolled her eyes. "So I shouldn't panic when you talk to yourself?"

"No, now go make the bed."

She rolled her eyes and left.

"GO MAKE YOUR BED!" cried Thomas, jumping higher.

"Thomas, you'll hurt yourself." I told him smiling.

"No I won't!" but besides having said that, he jumped off the bed and sat on the bedside table. The lamp went right threw him, but he didn't notice. The Egg White painted walls made his dark brown hair stand out even more. His green shirt was too big for him.

I pulled the mattress away from the wall and grabbed the bottom sheet. I put the other linen on the ground.

"I saw your boyfriend reading a book. How come your not with him?" he was swinging his feet. He would have been kicking me… if his feet weren't going right threw me.

"I didn't do my chores." I said, smiling. The more I fought with him, the longer he'd call Derek my boyfriend. I'd learned that with bullies at school.

He frowned. "My mommy wouldn't give me dessert if I didn't pick up my toys."

I smiled. "Mine too."

"Where is your mommy?" he said.

"She died." I told him.

"Oh…" his face slipped into a tiny mask of sorrow.

"It was a long time ago, I'm alright now." I gave him a smile.

"Good!" he said, face brightening. "When are we going to hunt for frogs? The best time in when it's just getting dark out…"

"Not tonight, I'm going out to eat tonight."

His face fell, but only for a second. "But we will go another night? You _need_ to feel a frog." He giggled. "It feels funny."

I flashed him a smile. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Good!" I had finished putting the bottom sheet on. I pushed the bed back into place. Then I took the sheet that goes between the bottom and comforter and tucked the bottom of it under the bed. I had seen enough movies to know how to make a bed. There had always been maids to change the sheets at home.

"So… where's your dad?"

I looked at him. "My dad's at home. I'm with friends."

"LIKE A SLEEPOVER!" he said, standing again, arms in the air.

"Yes, like a sleepover. Have you ever had one?"

"Yes. No. Umm… I got scared and went home." He looked ashamed.

"Don't worry, at least you tried. The first time I tried a sleepover was when I was 7, and I chickened out when they turned the lights out."

"Huh, you really are afraid of the dark." I turned and saw Tori in the door way. "And slow at making the bed."

I smiled. "I was talking to Thomas too."

"What's her name?" said Thomas shyly.

"That's Tori." Tori smiled, looking around the room for him.

"He's sitting on the bedside table." She shrugged and sat on the floor.

I flopped the comforter on the bed, then turned to face them.

Tori smirked. "About time."

I rolled my eyes.

"She seems nice." Thomas said, sounding sincere.

I Laughed. "She's nice, right Tori?"

She scoffed. "I'm very nice." We all laughed.

"You have nice friends Chloe. Your boyfriend too. You know he carried you, ALL THE WAY UPSTAIRS!"

I smiled. "You make it sound like it was really hard to do."

"What was hard to do?" At school, someone would have made a stupid sex joke out of that.

I had forgotten her for a spilt second. "Make the bed."

"No, I was talking abo-" I gave him a look.

"It probably was. Well, for you." That probably would have stung a week ago. Now that me and Tori were closer, it sounded like light teasing between friends.

I smiled. "The hardest thing I've ever done in my life."

"That's what sh-" I shot her a look. She laughed.

"What was she going to say!" said Thomas indignantly.

"Nothing, something silly."

Thomas giggled. "Because she's silly."

I laughed. "She is silly."

Tori stuck out her tongue. Thomas howled with laughed, dropping of the table onto his knees, and started rolling around. When he was done, he just lay there.

"The ceiling is ugly." He said.

I looked up and laughed. "The ceiling is ugly." It was a flat, cracking gray.

Tori looked up too. "We have the good rooms."

"Yeah, and you can get a room to yourself if you really wanted to. There's enough."

She shook her head. "And leave you alone for the ghosts to get? What kind of cruel person would do that?" she scoffed.

Thomas looked at the ground. "Not you Thomas, you're always welcome. I've just meet some… mean ghosts that I don't like.

He looked up. "I can?"

I smiled. "Yes"

His face lit up again.

"Just don't tell other people about us. We aren't supposed to be here." Tori said gently.

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm real good at keeping secrets!" He said proudly, sneaking me a look.

Right, we had a… "secret".

"He promises."

Down stairs, we heard the front door open. Then, the sounds of Andrew and Simon coming threw the door.

"Thomas, we have to go." Thomas' face fell. Then brightened. "I'll come find you tomorrow. To find our frog?" I nodded. "SEE YOU THEN!" he said before disappearing.

"Bye." Tori said, standing up.

"What do you think they bought?" I asked.

She shrugged. "They took a long time. Better to worth it."

I shrugged and exited the room. She followed me down the hallway and stairs in silence.

Simon flashed me a smile. "Hey." He greeted us.

Tori seemed uneasy. Simon hadn't even looked at her.

He handed me and Tori our bags, still unable to look her in the eye.

"You're going to have to talk about it sometime." I told them gently, then followed Andrew into the kitchen.

He set down the bags on a table I hadn't noticed before, tucked into the corner. He opened all the cupboards and stared.

He smiled at me. "Do you want to help? They can go anywhere, seeming that there is no specific place for anything."

I laughed. "Except the cereal." I gestured to the small cupboard where one only box of cereal sat. I heard murmuring in the other room. Hopefully Tori and Simon were working it out. We had ways to go still, and it didn't have to be an awkward road to normality.

I got up and helped Andrew shove food into the cupboards, trying to keep certain items together.

"Have you looked at what we got you yet?" Andrew said.

I looked at the bag I had set on the table. "Not yet." I walked over and sat down in one of the three chairs.

I reached in the bag I felt soft, spongy fabric. The elasticky kind that grips every curve of your body. I internally groaned. I _had_ no curves. I pulled it out and found it wasn't that bad. It was a dark blue, almost black, with spaghetti straps. It wasn't frilly or weird, but was really simple in a great way. In the bag was a pair of ballet flats in my size.

"Did you pick it?" I said gently.

"What? Oh no, Simon did. Do you like it?"

"I… love it. Thank you so much." I said sincerely. I really did like it.

He smiled. "So… where are we going that we have to dress up so much?" I asked.

"Umm… just a little place I town. I can get the name for you if you really need it. I can't remember right now."

I shook my head. "It's not important right now."

Tori came in holding a dress identical to mine, but in dark green. She saw me in the corner and motioned for me to follow her. I nodded and stuck up my index finger, indicating I'll be a second. She mouthed "room" and left.

"Andrew, is it alright if I go try it on?" I said.

"Yes, I'm just going to make lunch. There isn't anything left to put away."

I nodded and got up. "We finished the rooms."

"Perfect, you guys can just hang out till were ready to go. We're leaving at 6."

I glanced at the clock. It was 1:30. I nodded. "We'll keep out of trouble." Then I left to meet Tori.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Darkest Powers

I left the kitchen, bag in hand, in a good mood. My first day hadn't been a total flop so far, and I was going to meet some new people tonight!

Oh… right… meeting new people. My stomach did a back flip. I'm not good at meeting new people. I tended to be shy and withdrawn.

I had been so caught up in my worries, I didn't notice Simon till he grabbed my wrist as I left the living room.

"Do you like the dress? I made sure it wouldn't be to short." He said.

"Yeah, I really do. Especially the color." I assured him.

He smiled and held out his arms for a hug.

I hesitated for a spilt second, but awkwardly hugged him. He didn't seem to notice the stiffness in my body.

"I have to catch up with Tori." I told him when I stepped back.

He flinched. I ignored it and gave him an even look. "You have to except it. There's nothing any either of you can do."

He nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to react like that. It's just… hard to adjust to."

"Chloe! Are you coming!" Tori called.

"Yeah, one second!" I called back. I turned back to Simon. "I've got to go now."

He nodded and turned to the couch.

I ran down the hall to our room and shut the door. "About time." Tori mumbled.

I smiled. "Do you like the dress?"

"Yeah, not sure how it going to look… I mean, a boy picked it out." Her nose pinched up.

"You can only try it on to find out. You go in the bathroom, I'll change here." I told her.

She rolled her eyes and left, closing the door behind her. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and tossed them onto my bed. I pulled the dress over my head, and ran my hands over it, erasing the bumps and lines. Simon was right. The dress wasn't too short. It came down past the mid-thigh point, but not at knee level. The shade of blue didn't make me skin look as pale as my black hair had made it. Of course, I didn't have a mirror in my room. This assessment was done purely by looking at my legs and arms. I bit my lip, wondering if it looked as good as I thought it did in a full length mirror.

The bedroom door opened and Tori strode in, in her dress. She looked amazing. Her legs were long and lean, and going with the green was a better choice than a black. Her hair would have added to much black to the overall look. Not that it would look bad. She could pull it off. The whole witch stereo-type didn't need Tori to add to it.

"Chloe… you look… taller." She said with surprise.

I laughed. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah! Yeah, just… ah… yeah." She blinked.

"I'm feeling insulted." I gave her a small smile.

"No! No, no, no, no, I just… come see." She grabbed my wrist and dragged my out of the room and down the hall, taking a left into a hall way I haven't been yet. She pulled me past a few bedrooms, then into spare bedroom.

"Tori why are we down here? There's a bathroom down- wooh." There was a full length mirror in this bedroom. In the mirror, I didn't see two run away kids with uncontrollable powers. I saw two girls-no, two young women getting dressed up for somewhere mildly important. And I loved it. The dress was amazing for me. Not too short, not too long. The dark blue made the red in my hair stand out more. Next to me, Tori looked amazing. She was confident, and smiling in her dress.

"It's too bad we don't have any makeup… We could have spent the afternoon getting all prettied up. Like for a dance." She smirked.

"Yeah… Hair up though." I said.

Tori shrugged. "I'm wearing mine down." She grabbed my wrist and yanked me away from the mirror, back into the hallway. "I'm changing back into my normal clothes. You?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't really want to wear this around the house all day."

"Why, afraid the boys will stare at you? This dress shows off those pretty little curves you've been hiding. And look at that, you do have breasts." She scoffed.

I snorted. "Of course I do."

When we got to the room, she left me in the hallway, strode in, grabbed my clothes and pushed them at me. "Your turn to change in the bathroom." She said before closing the door on me.

I scowled at the closed door.

"You look reeeally pretty."

I spun around to see Thomas standing in the middle of the hallway. I smiled. "You startled me, Thomas. Thank you."

I turned down the hall towards the bathroom. "This it what your wearing tonight?" he said shyly.

"Yup, but I'm changing now. Sorry Bud. I'll catch you later."

His face fell. "Yup."

I opened the bathroom door. "Don't look so down, soon well go looking for frogs."

I saw a smile before the door closed behind me.

I changed back into my ratty clothing, missing the new clothing already.

When I left the bathroom, I saw Derek waiting to get in, lost in thought.

"Boo." I said gently.

He looked down at me. "You got me." He said humourlessly.

"Smile, we're getting out tonight. That's something to be happy about right?"

He shrugged. "I'm not a people person." I saw a smile flick across his face and disappear again.

I smiled. "What did Simon get you?"

"New shirt, I'm sorry, but I have to use the bathroom." He said, looking past me.

"Oh, right." I step aside so he could go in.

I sighed and went back to my bedroom and knocked on the door. "It's me." I called.

The door cracked open. "Come in, I'm decent."

I opened it and closed it behind me. "I'm going to see if lunch is ready. You coming?" I tossed my new dress onto my bed.

"Yeah, I'm starving for some actual food." She smiled and followed me into the kitchen.

"Where's Derek?" Andrew asked when he saw us. Simon was sitting with a plate of food in front of him. It looked good. Andrew had made full sandwiches of all sorts. A salad was fluffed and glistening with salad dressing. A bag of chips was opened.

"Shower." I told him before sitting next to Tori at the table, across from Simon.

Simon handed me a plate. I filled it with everything I could grab.

Tori smirked at my plate. "You're not actually going to eat all that."

"Yes I am, I can't waste it." I told her defiantly.

She rolled her eyes.

"So, Andrew," Simon said loudly, "The other night in the car… you said this house was used for… Cabels? Cadals?"

"Cabals?" Said Andrew, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes! What is that?" Simon said.

"Well… a Cabal is… it's hard to explain, but I'll do my best. Most sorcerers join a Cabal. They are huge… corporate kind of organizations. They are all in it for money, and the heads are extremely wealthy. And I mean _extremely _wealthy. People fear the Cabals. Not all sorcerers become Cabal members. Some, like your father, become small lawyers who are against the Cabals. But the Cabals aren't all sorcerers. They also use Demi-Demons, and so on are used to protect the higher Cabal members."

"So… like a gang?" I said, uncertain if I really liked the idea.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Simon frowned. "Were you in a Cabal?"

We all looked up as Derek came in, sat down and filled a plate.

"No, I joined the Edison Group." Our attention was pulled back to Andrew. "I thought it was right at the time." He shrugged.

The table got quite. I picked at my food, not really hungry anymore.

Tori snorted. "I know you couldn't eat it all."

I smiled. "I got most of it. More then usual. Give me some credit."

Simon laughed. "Don't eat too much. It's already 3. Sorry we ate so late, guys." Andrew said. He got up and cleared his spot, leaving us.

"Now what are we going to do?" Tori pouted.

"Sleep." grunted Derek.

I glanced over at him. He was looking sick, forehead slick with sweat. No one else seemed to notice. He looked up at me and shrugged. He wasn't going to admit that he wasn't feeling great. Or changing. Probably changing.

"Sleep?" Tori snorted, "can we go look around?"

"You can go look around, I'm going to sleep. I didn't sleep well last night." I saw Derek watching me from the corner of my eye, but I ignored him.

"Aww, what am I going to do now?" whined Tori.

"Well… we can go watch TV." Suggested Simon.

Tori looked at him, probably wondered if he was actually volunteering to watch TV with her. I was kind of wondering the same thing. Then she nodded, and took her plate to the kitchen with Simon in tow.

Derek looked as dumbfounded as I'm sure I did. He looked at me and smile. We both started laughing. When we stopped, he grabbed my plate and went out to the kitchen. I followed him.

He walked over the garbage and scraped our plates. I sat at the small table, watching him. "You can offer to help me." He said.

I smiled. "But you're doing such a great job, I mean look. You're already finished."

It was true, he was just putting our plates in the sink with the rest of them. "You think we should wash them?"

"Nah, we can blame Tori and Simon for leaving the sink full of dirty dishes. They are the ones who are bored, right?"

I had to smile at that. "Yes. How are you feeling?"

He sat across from me, and scratched his chin. "Not great, tired."

I stood up. "Then let's go."

He looked up at me. "I just sat down." He said pointedly.

"Fine, I'll leave you to sleep here." I smiled and started towards the door.

I heard the chair squeal as he pushed it back and follow. "It was a joke. I do get one out every once and awhile."

I smiled. "I know, I was teasing." I paused. "You'll come get me right?"

"When I need to change?" I nodded.

He didn't say anything till we reached out hallway. "Yes, I think so."

I turned to him. "Really?"

"I… think so. You've been with me the whole way, so… I _think_ so. Just… same as I said last time. You leave when it gets bad."

I looked at him. "I mean it, Chloe. Or it's a no right now."

I sighed. "Ok."

"I don't believe you." He said.

I raised my eyebrow. "Then why did you ask?"

He shrugged. "I don't know… we'll talk about this later."

I smiled. "You won't let them leave without me?"

"I'll wake you up when we leave."

I nodded and went into my room, closing the door and hopping onto my bed. I closed my eyes, wondering if sleep will actually take me. I closed my eyes, and was surprised to find myself drifting off. At the edge of my conscious, I heard a woman calling my name. Faintly, and gently. At first, questioning, then desperate. I pushed it into the problems to be solved later and feel asleep.

***

"Chloe? We're leaving soon. Come on, let's get ready to go." It was Tori, gently poking me. "Come on Chloe, we need to put our dress on."

I opened my eyes, and thought I saw a female figure flash behind Tori. I blinked and looked around. "Alright, let's get ready."

I pushed myself off the bed and grabbed my dress, heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

AN: For the next Chapter, I'm going to write it in Chloe's POV, Derek's POV, and maybe Simon' POV. I'm not posting them till they're all done.


	6. Chapter 6 Chloe's POV

I don't own Darkest Powers.

Chloe's POV

I slipped my dress back on. I loved the new feel of it. I brushed my teeth and hurried back into my room to find Tori waiting for me.

"Are you ready to go?" I said, frowning. She didn't look ready. She didn't even have her shoes on.

"Course not." She said looking impatient.

"Then… what are you doing?"

She sighed. "I'm going to help with your hair. You want it in a ponytail right?"

I nodded. "Then come sit down!" she patted the bed.

I sighed, but went to sit on the bed. She sat behind me. "Do you have everything you need?" I said.

"Like an elastic?" she showed me her wrist, where a white hair elastic was. "Got everything I need. But we have to hurry so, shhh!" she said, grabbing a lock of my hair and brushing it gently.

She slowly worked her way threw my hair, gently pulling, brushing and placing. I felt her loosely gather my hair and brush it into her hand. I felt her drop the hairbrush and pull the elastic off her wrist. She twisted the elastic into my hair, once, twice, a third time.

"Done." She said. "Now get of my bed and go look in our crappy mirror."

I laughed and went over to the mirror. I love it. It was much better then with my hair down. You could see my full face. "I love it Tori, thank you." I said sincerely.

"Don't get all mushy on me." She said frowning. She pulled on her shoes and smiled, seeming satisfied. I pulled on my shoes too.

"Aren't we going to get cold?" I said.

She shrugged. "We have nothing better to wear over it."

I laughed. "Look good comes before freezing to death?"

She shot me a look. "We aren't eating outside are we?"

"No."

"Then why would we need a jacket to run to the car?"

I sighed in defeat.

"Girls?" Andrew called.

"Coming!" we called at the same time. We exchanged a smile and then left our room. All of a sudden, I was really self-conscious. I tugged at the end of my dress, wondering if it was too short, or what the boys would think about it.

Tori gave me a little push. "Stage fright?" she smirked as she passed.

"In a sense I guess. You look so comfortable. And _really_ nice."

She looked back at me, wondering if I was being sincere. When she saw I was, she gave me a smile. "Don't worry Chloe, you look just as nice." She said. Then we stepped into the living room. Derek and Andrew were already there. Simon was no where in sight. I was somewhat glad for that.

Tori broke away from me, going to talk to Andrew. Derek was leaning against the wall looking at me, his expression blank. I saw he was wearing a button-up white shirt that made his hair look even darker then usual.

"You clean up nicely." I said, stretching into my tippy-toes to ruffle his hair.

"Chloe." He growled, using his fingers to straighten out the mess I made. I smiled.

His gaze slid over me. "You look nice." He said, almost too low for me to hear.

I felt my body relax. One boy down. "I'm not really looking forward to this." I told him quietly, for only him to hear.

He laughed humourlessly. "That makes two of us."

"Three of us, actually." I glanced at Tori.

"Nah, I think Tori will whine for a while, but she really will like the attention from people other then us." He looked up and I saw Simon coming up behind me, wearing a shirt identical to Derek's.

He gave me a quick squeeze for a hug and whispered a quite, "You look nice." in my ear making me turn red.

"Oh Simon, you're here. Chloe, you look nice. We can go now." Just nice? I ignored the fact that they all said the same thing and smiled at the compliment, feeling my body fully relax.

Andrew led us out the door. "I had left the car parked a little ways down, tucked it away." Tori gave a small sigh.

We walked down the winding road in silence, me bringing up the rear, Derek just in front of me, Tori and Simon talking with Andrew up in front.

"Chloe?" I heard someone say. I looked down at my elbow were Thomas was walking beside me. "Chloe, someone wants to see you!" He said excitedly.

"Thomas, didn't I tell you I was going out?" I said lightly. Derek looked over his shoulder at me, but I ignored him.

"Yes, but she _reeeally_ wants to see you! She said you kept pushing her away. Why would you push her away?" he said looking sad.

"I didn't mean to. Thomas, I'm sorry, but I don't really have time." I told him gently, but firmly.

"Chloe?" I heard a new voice whisper. A gentler voice, a women's voice.

I stopped. The voice sounded familiar. A chill ran up my spine. I turned around slowly, but was too shocked to actually take it in.

I kind of registered the fact that Derek was beside me, hand on my shoulder, asking if I was ok.

"Do you see her?" I whispered, wondering if even he could hear me.

The women gave a small sad smile. "Chloe… I don't see anyone." He said slowly.

That was all I needed. The world blurred and I felt Derek grab my elbows, keeping me up. Aunt Lauren was dead, and she was standing in front of me.

"Who is it Chloe?" Derek said gently. I don't think I've ever seen him this… soft? But my brain didn't register it. It had shut down. The weeks crying over the loss of my mom flooding back to me. Liz, Mom, Aunt Lauren, all gone. I couldn't reach my dad… it was all too much for me. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and spill over. I gripped his forearms, nails digging in. He was all that was keeping me up.

"Sorry, hun." Aunt Lauren said sadly. She walked over to me. I could only see her blurry form. "Take care of yourself." I saw her head turn in Derek's direction before walking away with Thomas.

I couldn't say anything. I heard myself whimper.

"Chloe, who is it?" I could barely hear him. I took a second to look up at him and put all my energy into telling him who it was. Then I burst out crying again.

I heard him curse, but only barely. The world was blurring, forest closing in on us. I heard him say something.

"W-what?" I said. My voice was so low I repeated it for him, not sure if I even said anything.

"Pull down your dress." He said slowly, and clearly for me.

I couldn't put anything together. He sighed and gently grabbed the hem of my dress, pulling it down. Then, I felt the world drop from under me, and I was in his arms. I clutched his shirt, burying my face in his shoulder, letting myself cry, blocking everything out.

I vaguely heard Derek talking to Simon, Andrew and Tori, but I didn't hear. I heard arguing, slight pressure on my arm and then I felt Derek carry me away from them. I saw lights of the house, but couldn't make out any shapes. I remember Derek getting the door open, and I remember ending up in my room.

"Chloe?" I pulled myself together enough to focus on Derek for a second. "Do you need anything?"

"Water." I didn't realise I said it, but I knew it was true.

I saw him nod. "Put some other clothes on." He told me before he left.

I slid off my bed, not even realising I had actual been on it, or when he had put me down. I stumbled over to my clothes and slipped on the shirt I used for sleeping and my pyjama bottoms. I gave up after that. I just sat on the floor. The tears stopped. I vaguely remember wondering if I had run out.

I heard a knock before I saw Derek come in. He glanced down at me, momentarily confused. Then he sighed, put my water on the bedside table and crouched down next to me. "Chloe, you can't just give up like this. It could get you into trouble." He said firmly.

I glanced up at him. "Easy for you to say. Just give me tonight. I know that I can't just "Give up". I'm not." I said. I couldn't find the energy to be mad. My throat felt all dry and cracking, my voice never about a whisper. But he still heard. He nodded and picked me up again, putting me back on the bed.

"Thanks." I said gently as he handed me my water. I curled up, leaning against the wall and took a long sip. We sat in silence. He scratched at his arm absent mindedly.

"How are you?" I said, glancing up at him.

He looked surprised. "How can you ask that now?"

I shrugged, but looked back up at him. "Why did she leave?" I whispered.

He looked at me, probably wondering whether to tell the truth or not. "I don't think you're allowed to visit your own family members. Or close friends. Not often, at least."

My heart sunk. "I won't get to see her again." It wasn't a question.

He gave me a worried glance. I tried to hold back more tears, but they came anyways.

Derek didn't seem to know how to respond to it all. Instead, he shook his arm, scratching it again.

I took a deep breath, calming myself. I took another sip of water before setting it down. I wiped my eyes. "They keep dying on me." I whispered, more to myself.

Derek put his hand on my leg. "No, it's not your fault, and you know it."

I shook my head. "Liz died because of me. She got mad because I didn't believe her about the poltergeist. They took her. Aunt Lauren was helping me."

He shook his head. "I blamed myself too when dad disappeared. It's not true. Its all a mental thing."

I gave him a doubtful look, but he wasn't looking at me. He was scratching again. "Are you changing again soon?" I remembered our talk from this afternoon. It seemed like ages ago.

"It can wait." He said.

"Can it?" when he looked over, I corrected myself. "I don't mean it in a sarcastic way, I mean will it hurt you to wait?"

He grunted. "No." but he winced, a bone popped in his body.

"You were going to sit threw dinner like that?"

On any other day, he would have given me a look. _The_ look. Today he just glanced over, looking weary. "What else was I going to do? They wanted to see the experiments gone wrong. If I didn't show, they would have thought I was hiding something."

"But you're not."

He shrugged. "They don't know that."

"We can go." I said quietly.

He frowned. "Go where?"

"You're going to change, right?"

"I don't have to." Another scratch.

"We should go before the others get back." I said, looking at the floor.

"Chloe, look at me." I didn't. I heard him growl. "Chloe…" I glanced up at him. "You just found out your aunt died," I felt tears weld up, but I blinked them away. "and now you just want to go out in the forest?"

"Yeah, but you're carrying me." I saw a tired smile flick across his face.

"You're a strange person sometimes, did you know that?"

I felt a tiny smile turn up the corners of my lips. "Normal's boring."

He grabbed my sweater off the bedpost and handed it to me, standing up. I stood on my bed, a bit wobbly and slipped it over my head. I noticed Derek was watching me. I stared down at him. I gave in a leaned down, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him. He seemed taken aback for a second, but he hugged me back.

I pulled back after a few seconds. "You still have to carry me." I said, giving him a sad smile.

He snorted. "You were serious?"

"Yup, turn around." He frowned, but then sighed in defeat and turned around. I climbed onto his back, winding my arms around his neck again, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"You ready?" he said.

"Yes." I whispered. He started walking out of my room, to the back door. "Derek?" I whispered.

"Yes?" he said.

"Thanks. For everything." I said shyly.

He stopped. I thought he was going to drop me. "There is nothing to thank me for Chloe, really." Then we continued outside.


	7. Chapter 6 Derek's POV

I don't own Darkest Powers.

Derek's POV

Andrew knocked on my door. It was time to go. I slipped on the shirt Simon chosen for me. The new material felt nice on my skin, but reeked of the store and chemicals. I almost preferred the smell of dirty on my other clothes.

I knew I had to change tonight. I was tired. I was itchy. I was grumpy, and I was hoping that I could push it back till after dinner. I had to go. How bad would it look if I didn't? Simple answer, bad. You can't trust a werewolf. _Especially_, a failed experiment.

I could hear Tori in the other room, urging Chloe to get ready. I heard her door open and close, then the quiet padding of her feet down the hall. I sighed, all of a sudden very tired. I ran a comb threw my hair, and shook my head, moving all the hair out of my eyes.

Chloe's door closed again. I could hear murmuring. I knew it would be easy to listen in on their conversation, but it didn't feel right. Not now that I had gotten to know the girls and we were safe.

I heard footsteps coming towards the room I shared with Simon. I didn't like calling it _my_ room. That didn't feel right either. It was not my room. It was one I was borrowing for a short period of time.

The footsteps couldn't be Chloe's or Tori. I could still here them talking quietly in the room they were sharing. That left Andrew or Simon.

Sure enough, Simon came threw the door. He smelled of cheap soap, probably the same as all of us. When he saw me, he flashed me a smile. I relaxed a bit. I didn't realize I was tensed up, but of course I was. I didn't like meeting new people. They didn't like meeting me. But his smile helped. He hadn't seemed this… at ease, since dad disappeared.

He pulled off his shirt, pulling on his new one. He stripped off his jeans, replacing them with his cleaner pair. "You ready?" he said.

"No, but I don't think I'll ever be."

He laughed, "You'll be fine. Andrew's in the living room." It was a dismissal.

I snorted, but then saw him reach for his pouch where he kept all his medication. Not a dismissal, but a silent question for privacy. I guess he didn't want to do it at the restaurant.

I left the room. I stopped in front of the girls' room I could still hear them talking quietly. I grabbed for their handle to tell them to hurry up, but I thought better of it.

I continued down the hallway, into the living room where Andrew was standing, glancing at his watch. He looked up at me. "Is Simon ready?"

I shrugged. "He was taking is meds."

"Ah, then he'll be a second."

I didn't want to be rude to Andrew, but I felt uncomfortable around him. I leaned against the wall, waiting for everyone else. It was awkward. I could tell Andrew could feel it too. "Girls?" he called.

"Coming!" the girls yelled in unison.

I heard the door open, then the girls' quite footprints down the hall. There was a pause in their steps.

I heard Tori's voice, teasing. "Stage fright?"

Chloe's voice was hushed, nicer then Tori's. "In a sense I guess. You look so comfortable. And _really_ nice."

There was a pause. "Don't worry Chloe, you look just as nice." Tori's voice was warmer now. The two girls turned the corner, Tori in the lead.

Tori glanced at me before going to Andrew. Chloe watched Tori before her glance flicked over to me. She smiled and padded over. Her dress fit her body snugly, her hair pulled back. I don't know why she was worried, she _did_ look nice.

"You clean up nicely." She said, stretching up as much as possible to ruffle my hair.

I wanted to laugh, but I found my cheeks heating. I ducked my head and ran my fingers threw it, not really caring what it looked like, just wanted to cover my blush. "Chloe."

When I looked up, she was smiling. I wondered if she saw me blush, but doubted it. I gave her a quick once-over. I hated stuff like this. It made it awkward, but even if they don't show it, girls wanted acceptance.

"You look nice." I forced out, quietly. I hoped she couldn't hear it.

Apparently she did hear it, because I saw her body relax, just a bit. "I'm not really looking forward to this." She said it quietly enough so only I could hear.

I laughed, but I'm sure it sounded lifeless. I hate these events too. "That makes two of us."

"Three of us, actually." She glanced at Tori, who was still talking to Andrew.

"Nah," I heard footsteps coming down the hall. "I think Tori will whine for a while, but she really will like the attention from people other then us." I glanced over her head, seeing Simon coming towards us.

He gave Chloe a quick hug and whispered the same words I had told her. For some reason his actions sent a pang threw me. I pushed back the feeling knowing that Simon was Simon. He did this all the time, why should it matter now? Deep down I knew it was because Chloe was my friend now, I step I hadn't bothered to take with other people. Her coming with me to change when she could have stayed on the bus with Simon really changed our relationship. I noticed Chloe's face turned a light pink at his actions.

Andrew noticed Simon. "Oh Simon, you're here. Chloe, you look nice. We can go now." Chloe gave a smile at the compliment, and I noticed she relax further. Simon didn't seem to notice, but I did. She must have been as uncomfortable as I was. But maybe not for the same reasons.

Andrew led us out the door. "I had left the car parked a little ways down, tucked it away." Tori gave a small sigh.

Simon went up to talk to Tori and Andrew. I heard bits of the conversation, but I was mostly concentrated on the soft crunch of gravel under Chloe's feet, making sure she didn't trail too far behind.

"Andrew, what will you be teaching me about?" asked Simon.

"I think it's really important for a quick history review. I know Kit must have already done one, but I'm just going to make sure you've got everything down."

"And Jen… will she tell me everything? My mom never told me anything." Tori said.

"Yes, I think so. Just ask, both women are nice enough."

"Thomas, didn't I tell you I was going out?" Chloe said quietly. The three up front didn't seem to hear. I glanced over my shoulder at her, and saw her looking at the spot beside her. Either she didn't see me looking, or she was ignoring me. Both options bothered me.

She frowned. Watching her talk to ghosts was one of the weirdest things. I've seen her do it before, but I hadn't quite gotten used to it yet. "I didn't mean to. Thomas, I'm sorry, but I don't really have time." She said firmly. I could tell she still wanted to be nice.

I glanced at the group in front of us, getting further away. I heard Chloe stop. We didn't have time for this. I turned around to snap at her, but I saw she looked completely shocked. I went over and put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Do you see her?" it can out as a breath, so low I could barely hear it.

"Chloe… I don't see anyone." I said slowly, wondering who it could be, leaving her this shocked.

She dropped. I grabbed her elbows, keeping her from falling. Her eyes were tearing up. "Who is it Chloe?" I didn't know how to deal with this. I heard my voice, but it didn't sound like me.

She let out a low whimper.

"Chloe, who is it?" I said, raising my voice now.

She took a few quick, shaky breaths. "Aunt Lauren." She said. Then, she let go and cried. I'm sure if I wasn't holding her up, she would have fallen on the ground.

Holding her up was becoming awkward. I let out a low curse. I had to catch up with the others. I couldn't handle this. The only way to get her anywhere was to carry her. Her dress was slowly inching up. "Chloe, pull your dress down." I felt my cheeks heating, but I know she probably could hear, or see very well. Tears were running down her face and she was making soft sobbing noises. It was hard to bare.

I saw her mouth form a word, but I could hear anything. She blinked and tried again. "W-what?"

I repeated it, speaking clearly and slowly for her.

She looked so confused, lost and sad. It was hopeless. I grabbed the hem off her dress and pulled it down, my face heating again.

I scoped her up, making sure the hem was pressed between my arm and her legs so it wouldn't ride up again.

She smelled faintly of hair dye, and cheap shampoo. Mostly though, I could smell her tear-salty staining my shirt. She gripped it tight, as if it would help her.

I hadn't noticed Andrew, Simon and Tori had come around the bend again.

Andrew jogged up to us. "What happened?"

Simon and Tori were close behind. "She saw her Aunt." I said.

Sorrow flooded Tori's face. Simon surprised me by looking confused.

Andrew stiffened. "They found us?" he said, anger creeping into his voice.

"No, she's dead." My voice was emotionless and flat. I felt a muscle spasm in my back, but I ignored it.

Andrew's expression softened, then became confused.

Simon was eyeing Chloe in my arms. I doubt she knew what was going on. I could hear the even sound of her crying.

"What are we going to do?" asked Simon.

"I'm not to sure… we can't not go, but she defiantly can't. I don't really want to leave her here alone." Andrew said, brow furrowed.

"I'll stay with her." Simon offered.

"No, I don't think that will work." Andrew said.

"What? But I can make sure she's alright, it'll be better if-"

Andrew cut him off. "It's not a matter of who can comfort her, but who can keep her safe. They found us at my place, they might be able to find us here."

Simon looked disappointed, and a little pissed off, like this was my fault.

"Derek can do that." I was surprised to here it come from Tori. "He and Chloe have been alone before and they were fine."

Andrew nodded. "We can't just not go tonight, but Chloe needs to get this out of her system." He handed me the house keys.

Simon nodded resentfully.

Andrew and Simon turned away to find the car, but Tori hesitated. She gave Chloe's arm a gentle squeeze, and looked up at me. "Be nice to her." She said gently, then hurried off after the boys.

Tori's words surprised me. I watched them leave, then climbed up to the house. I opened the door, and locked it behind me. All the lights were off, but I could see just fine. I opened her door and put her on her bed. She didn't seem to notice, her fingers still crutched my shirt. I unhooked them and she slumped back onto her bed.

"Chloe?" her eyes focused on my for a second, the effort seemed to drain her. "Do you need anything?"

"Water." She choked out.

I nodded and walked towards the door. "Put some other clothes on." Her dress was all twisted and was riding up again. From the hallway I heard a soft bump. I hoped she wasn't hurting herself.

When I got to the kitchen, I poured her a glass. I stood and took a few deep breaths myself. I wasn't good with this stuff, the sooner people learned that, the better.

When I got back to her room, I saw she was sitting on the floor looking defeated. The tears had stopped coming, but she still looked awful. At least she had changed.

I put her water on the nightstand. "Chloe, you can't just give up like this. It could get you into trouble." I said firmly.

She looked up at me. "Easy for you to say. Just give me tonight. I know that I can't just "Give up". I'm not." She said. Her voice was barely about a whisper. I nodded and picked her up, putting her back on her bed. I felt bad for saying it already.

"Thanks." She said as I handed her her water. She curled up and drank. We sat in silence. I scratched my arm. This was not a good time for it.

"How are you?" Her question surprised me.

"How can you ask that now?"

She shrugged. "Why did she leave?" she whispered.

She looked so fragile. I didn't want to answer, but she wasn't stupid, she'd figure it out. "I don't think you're allowed to visit your own family members. Or close friends. Not often, at least." I added the last part, knowing it was probably a lie.

"I won't get to see her again." It wasn't a question. I felt awful to have to be the one to tell her.

I glanced at her. She blinked back tears, but they came anyways.

This was too mush for me. I shook my arm, fighting off a spasm.

She took a deep breath then another sip of water. She set the glass down on the table. "They keep dying on me." She whispered quietly.

I didn't think, I put my hand on her knee. "No, it's not your fault, and you know it."

She shook her head. "Liz died because of me. She got mad because I didn't believe her about the poltergeist. They took her. Aunt Lauren was helping me."

It was my turn to shake my head. "I blamed myself too when dad disappeared. It's not true. It's all a mental thing." I had blamed myself the whole time, the only difference, was it was my fault my dad was gone.

I felt tingling in my arm. I scratched it viciously. "Are you changing again soon?" She said in a low voice.

"It can wait." I said. It probably couldn't. I wouldn't have made I threw dinner.

"Can it?" I shot a look at her. Was she making fun of me? "I don't mean it in a sarcastic way, I mean will it hurt you to wait?" she corrected herself.

"No." I winced, a bone popped in my body, contradicting me.

"You were going to sit threw dinner like that?"

I looked over at her. "What else was I going to do? They wanted to see the experiments gone wrong. If I didn't show, they would have thought I was hiding something." They wouldn't have trusted me.

"But you're not." She pushed on.

I shrugged. "They don't know that."

"We can go." she said quietly.

I frowned. "Go where?"

"You're going to change, right?"

"I don't have to." Another tingling in my arms.

"We should go before the others get back." She was staring at the floor as she said it.

"Chloe, look at me." she didn't. I growled, warning her. "Chloe…" she glanced up. "You just found out your aunt died," I said it gently, but I saw her blink back tears. "and now you just want to go out in the forest?" I couldn't even understand.

"Yeah, but you're carrying me." She looked tired and wary, but sincere. Trying to hide her sorrow? I don't know how she was coping with all this. I tired a smile for her sake, not sure if I managed.

"You're a strange person sometimes, did you know that?" I said lightly.

I saw the tiniest trace of a smile. "Normal's boring."

I saw her sweater on her bedpost. I grabbed it and pasted it to her as I stood up. She stood in the bed, wobbled a bit, then slipped it on. I watched her, making sure she wouldn't fall. She looked back at me, and after a second, she leaned down and gave me a hug, wrapping her arms around my neck. It was over-whelming, but I hugged her back after a second.

When she pulled back, she gave me a sad, forced smile. "You still have to carry me."

I snorted. "You were serious?" I can't believe she actually wanted to do this.

"Yup, turn around." I frowned at her words. She wasn't making sense. Simon would have broken down by now and refused to come out of his room. Honestly, there was no understanding girls. I turned around with a sigh. I felt her arms wind around my neck, and her tiny body press against mine as she lifted her feet off the bed and wrapped them around my waist. I felt a slight buzz pass threw my body at our closeness, but I pushed it back.

"You ready?" I said trying

"Yes." she whispered. I left her room and continued towards the back door. "Derek?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Thanks. For everything." She said in a hushed voice.

I stopped. She was confusing me. There was absolutely no reason to thank me. I had been the one to drag her into the world of supernaturals, right? If I hadn't told her what she was, maybe she would have been on the road to recovery right now, with her Aunt. "There is nothing to thank me for Chloe, really." Then I continued outside with her still clinging to me.


	8. Chapter 6 Simon's POV

I don't own Darkest Powers.

Simon's POV

I came around the corner in time to see Derek grab the hem of Chloe's dress. That was enough for me. Andrew had asked me to run back and see why they were talking so long. I knew now. I ran back over to him and Tori who had continued walking towards the car.

"So, are they ok?" Andrew said as I caught up.

"I…" was it so bad if they were together? I didn't want to be the one to rat them out. Derek had always been there for me. "I think so."

That was no mistake. Andrew started jogging around the bend. "You think so?" Tori hissed as she started off to catch up to Andrew.

When I turned the corner, Derek had Chloe in his arms. Her body was shaking and she clutched Derek's shirt. Holy crap, what had happened?

Andrew seemed to read my mind. "What happened?"

"She saw her Aunt." He said. He looked tired, worn out almost, like this had really upset him.

I frowned in confusion. So what had I seen?

"They found us?" Andrew said. I could hear his anger. He had tried so hard at keeping us safe. But he didn't understand.

Derek proved my line of thought a second later. "No, she's dead."

I glanced at Chloe. I wondered if she could hear us. I didn't want to, but I felt my face drop in anger. Why did this have to happen now? Just this morning Chloe and I were clicking. Now she was curled in Derek's arms, filled with sorrow.

"What are we going to do?" I said. Anything, just let me comfort her.

"I'm not to sure… we can't not go, but she defiantly can't. I don't really want to leave her here alone." Andrew said, brow furrowed.

"I'll stay with her." I offered, trying to keep the desperate tone out of my voice.

"No, I don't think that will work." Andrew said.

"What? But I can make sure she's alright, it'll be better if-" I started, but Andrew cut me off.

"It's not a matter of who can comfort her, but who can keep her safe. They found us at my place, they might be able to find us here."

That's not fair. I could keep her safe, and assuming the opposite bothered me.

"Derek can do that." I turned to look at Tori, and little surprised that she was the one to say it. "He and Chloe have been alone before and they were fine."

Andrew nodded. "We can't just not go tonight, but Chloe needs to get this out of her system." He handed Derek the house keys before turning away and walking back down the path.

I nodded reluctantly and followed him. Tori said behind a second. I heard her mutter something before she came up beside me.

"What was that about Simon?" she hissed at me.

"What?" I snapped back.

"That! If you really cared, you wouldn't have made a huge fuss over Chloe staying with Derek! Her Aunt died, Simon, they aren't going on a romantic getaway!" she practically spat at me.

"I know that!" I hissed back at her. "What do you care anyways?"

"I care about Chloe, and right now, I think Derek will do a good job looking after her." She hurried ahead, leaving me looking shocked and feeling sorry for myself.

The rest of the walk was quite. When I saw the car I stopped. "Won't it be easier to fond us if we have the Edison Group's car?"

Andrew shrugged. "When the others join us, we'll ditch this. They've got a van that will fit seven."

"Can I sit in the front?" asked Tori.

Andrew nodded and climbed in the car. When we were all buckled in he looked at both of us. "You guys need to be on your best behaviour tonight. Especially now that we are missing Chloe and Derek."

I nodded and I saw Tori do the same.

All my energy had been drained from seeing Chloe like that, but I sucked it up, and prepared to meet Jen and Emma.

* * *

AN- Simon's POV is pretty bad, and for some reason, I found him the hardest to write. Honestly, I'm the most proud of Derek's POV. Be nice and Review for me. :D


	9. Chapter 7

I don't own Darkest Powers.

I clung to Derek as the chilly wind pasted over me. I could feel the heat rolling off him in waves, even threw our clothing.

"Shouldn't we have written a note to tell them where we went?" I asked as we entered the wooded area behind the house.

I felt him shrugged under me. "We'll be back before they do. Besides, if anyone gets into the house, they'll just think it's empty. If they find a note they'll come after us."

"Oh…" I hadn't thought about it that way.

I rested my head on his shoulder as we went deeper into the woods. I was glad Derek was here instead of Simon. Simon was great, but I like to mourn is silence, where as Simon would probably talk. The silence was comforting, and I was glad I had someone with me.

I started thinking of what Aunt Lauren might be doing right now. Was she watching over me? Wouldn't I be able to see her if she was? Was she is pain right now? Did it hurt to die? The last question brought tears to my eyes, but I blinked them back.

Derek's hair tickled my cheek. I wondered how far he would go tonight. Would his fur be the same color as his hair? I didn't think, I unhooked one of my arms from around his neck and stroked his hair. It didn't feel greasy. It felt soft between my fingertips.

Derek stopped. "Chloe?"

"Mhmm?"

"Are you ok?" he said.

"Yeah." I smiled and pulled on his hair gently.

He was quiet for a second. "Are you going into shock?"

I laughed quietly. "No, I don't think so."

He didn't move. "Are we going any further?" I whispered. Was something wrong?

"Hmm? No, I think this is fine." I could feel the muscles in his back ripple.

"You ok?" I said as I slid off his back. The ground was moist under my feet. Feet? I had never put on shoes. Derek had carried me out and we never stopped for my shoes. Derek wasn't wearing shoes either, but he didn't seem to mind. It was probably the last thing he was thinking about.

"Yeah. Nervous." He turned around and dropped to the ground, sitting down in front of me.

I sat down with him. "There's no reason to be nervous."

He winced and scratched his arm.

"Why are you nervous?" I said quietly.

He shrugged. "It feels different this time."

"What do you mean?" I could feel my forehead scrunch up in confusion.

"I don't know… last time it was worse before. The scratching, the muscle spasms, it all hurt more, I guess."

"Then… how do you know you're going to change?"

He glanced at me. "I can feel it pushing to get out." I held his gaze. It was only broken when he looked down. I saw his arm ripple. Something did want to get out, but it didn't look like a wolf.

"Does it hurt now?" I said gently.

He got up and shrugged. "I'm going to change." He turned and started walking further into the woods.

"Wait, what?" I started to push myself of the ground to run after him. "I thought you said here was good!"

He looked confused. "Oh, I didn't mean change like that. I meant it like… you know." He tugged at his shirt.

I felt my face flame. "Right, I'll be… over there."

I heard him give a hardy chuckle before he disappeared behind some bushes. I faced the other direction and sat back down. The dark enclosure of the forest remind me of the last time where I saw the girl die. I shivered and pushed that thought back, trying to concentrate on the sounds of the forest. I could hear the sounds of fabric being ruffled and assumed Derek hadn't finished. The wind cut threw my pants, and I silently wished I had put on proper pants.

A pile of clothes hit the ground next to me, making me jump. Another laugh from Derek. I heard him hit the ground as I turned. He was kneeling, but wasn't looking at me, or even anything really. "Are you alright?" I said as I moved or to sit next to him.

"Yeah, like I said, nervous." He looked so… young. Even if he was still wearing boxers, he looked so naked and scared. More so then I've ever seen him.

A wave ran up his back, forcing him onto this hands and knees. "Remember what I said." He gasped out.

"Leave?" I whispered.

He nodded and looked up at me. I could see the true terror in his eyes. He actually trusted me to be here, I thought with amazement. He always seemed so… composed, but now… he _trusted_ me to see him at his weakest. I felt this strong urge to curl up and cry, but I pushed it back. He needed me now.

His back arched, breaking our gaze. Bones popped in his body, making him wince. I kneeled next to him and put one hand on his back. I bent over next to him. "Derek, you're going to be alright."

He didn't answer. His back arched higher, making him let out a low whimper. I put my hand on his arm. "Can you hear me?" I said quietly.

He nodded. I could see his hair slowly start to recede into his skull, the hair on his arms lengthening. "Ok?" I said.

He nodded again, not looking up. I hope he wasn't just nodding to get me to stop talking.

I sat next to him, rubbing his back, talking to him, when I'm sure he couldn't hear. He whimpered, threw up, and growled, but never looked up at me. I watched him change. A thick coat appearing, black as night, covering him. His face lengthening, becoming more and more wolf-like. I prayed that he would make the full change. It was almost too much to watch. Then, it stopped. He wasn't finished. I held my breath, as he sucked air in, in pants, like it might be his last. He finally looked at me. The look was questioning. I couldn't imagine what it would be like, not knowing if your own body could support you, help you do what was unnatural to others, but fate to him. I ran my hand over the top of his head, where his ears had come up to points on the top of his head, telling him he was fine. That I was fine, and that he could do it.

He took a deep breath and looked back down. Instead of reversing like I thought, it carried on. I released the breath I was holding and watched in amazement, as he continued. I remembered what he had told me. Leave. I looked around and saw a tree, not to tall, with branches low enough to climb. I whispered a word of reassurance in Derek's ear, not sure if he could hear me. I ran over to the tree and pulled myself up onto one of the lower branches, then up another one. I was low enough that could see, but in no immediate danger if something went wrong.

I watched as he finished his change. He boxers had long since ripped off. He looked so elegant, much larger then a normal wolf, but same basic shape. He stood there, panting, then looked around in confusion. Looking for me? I didn't come down from the tree just yet. He stretched, took a step, stumbled, and fell over. I could help it, I let out a laugh.

He jumped up and shot a look in my direction. It was definitely Derek in there. He took another step, seeming fine, then wondered over to my tree and sat down under it. He looked up at me expectantly. When I didn't move he pawed the ground impatiently.

I laughed and climbed onto the lower branch before dropping out of the tree. I kneeled in front of him and just looked. The only thing I could see from his human body was his piercing green eyes, looking back at me uncertainly. I tried to smile, but it must have looked wobbly. I burst into tears, and hugged his neck tightly. He yelped and tried to pull back, but my grip only tightened. I laughed as he pushed against me with his front paws. I pulled back and laughed again, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. This was all so weird. He huffed and got up. He was taller than me when I was kneeling.

I watched him move. He was graceful, but confident now, like he's done this a thousand times before.

"Derek?" I whispered. His ears perked up and he looked confused for a second. He walked back over to me and sat down. His coat glistened in the fading light. He still looked confused.

"Do you want to stay out here?" I said, louder this time.

He looked down, still confused.

I frowned. Why wasn't he listening?

When he looked back up at me, I could see he really was having trouble understanding. Determined to make him understand, I repeated it slower, and clearly.

Understanding flooded his eyes and I sighed in relief. At least in knew we could communicate using words. Well, at least I could.

I lifted my hand to run it threw his fur again, but hesitated. Would it make him feel silly or degraded because he wasn't in a human body?

Humour filled his eyes, and he met me half way, pushing his head into my hand. I sighed in relief, I had been afraid that he would think I was making fun of him. His fur was soft in my hand, but not greasy or dirty. It was nice.

He laid down, resting his head on the ground a let out a yawn. His back was to me, but I continued running my hand threw his fur.

Birds twittered all threw the forest and Derek lifted his head, ears perking up again.

"Go run." I said, slow enough for him to understand.

He looked back at me, his eyes telling me he really wanted to, but didn't want to leave me.

I laughed. "Go on." He got up, but still looked uncertain. I pushed against his side and laughed again.

He mock growled, making me laugh more, then he took off. He was gone, leaving me in the woods be myself with nothing but my thoughts. I laid down. I listened to his quiet footsteps and he got further and further away. I smiled, thinking about how happy he must be.

My smile faded as I remembered Aunt Lauren. How could I be happy? Because I had forgotten her in my short moment with Derek.

I felt tears weld up, but I didn't want Derek to come back, and think he couldn't leave me alone. He probably shouldn't, but I wasn't going to ruin this for him.

I wiped my eyes with my forearm, and left it there, covering my eyes from the quickly fading sun. The forest was quiet. I couldn't hear Derek anymore. I wondered where he had gone too. I didn't want to go back to thinking about Aunt Lauren just yet. It was hard not too. She kept crawling back into my mind. Tears weld up, but got soaked up into my sleeve before they could touch my cheeks.

I took a deep breath. I felt something cold and wet touch my cheek, demanding my attention. I lifted my arm up to see Derek standing there, panting.

I rested my arm back over my eyes. "Have fun?"

I heard him make a low growling noise before bumping me with his nose again.

I didn't move. He made a low whimpering noise and pawed at my arm.

I lifted my arm again. "What?"

He walked around to side of me we had come from. He gently bit my sleeve and pulled. "I don't want to go yet." I told him. He let go of my arm and glared. "Come lay down." I told him, patting the ground next to me.

He came closer to me, but didn't lay down. I sighed and rolled onto my stomach and grabbed his front leg, smiling up at him. He stumbled, sat down and huffed. Finally, he laid down next to me. He didn't look happy about it, but he did. I rolled back onto my back with my head resting on his side. He relaxed a bit.

"Was that so hard?" I said more to myself. I resumed playing with his fur. He didn't seem to mind. I was more then happy laying here, listening to the sounds of the forest, but he seemed keen on leaving.

He slipped out from under me and walked over to his clothes. I stood up and followed him. He just stood there a looked at me expectantly. I crouched and picked up his clothes. "Are you going to change back?" I asked.

He shook his head and turned, going back to the house. I sighed and followed. He zigzag along the path, head to the ground smelling. When he cut into the brush, I continued along the path, listening as he stayed close. I was thankful there wasn't any sharp sticks anywhere. My feet were cold but I ignored them. He walked faster then me, and when I exited the forest, I found him waiting for me in the middle of the yard.

I opened the door and he hurried in. I wiped my feet on the mat by the door before stepping onto the wood floor. I turned the lock, re-locking the back door. I could hear the sound of his nails clicking against the tiles in the kitchen. "Wipe your feet." I called. I could hear a low bark that sounded like a laugh, then the muffled sound of feet—or paws—on carpet. I sighed and followed him, his clothes still in hand.

The living room was empty, so I turned down our hallway. He was sitting in front of his door. When he saw me, he started pawing at it.

I opened the door for him and he ran in. I followed him, putting his clothes on the foot of his bed. Derek was standing in front of his window, looking very frustrated. He jumped up, putting his front paws in the wall under the window, and started pawing at the window.

I laughed and walked over to the window. "You're very demanding as a wolf." I told him before I opened it.

He snorted and slid down from the wall. He bolted to his bed, climbing on it and tucking himself into the corner of it. I went over to close the door, but before I could close it all the way I heard Derek let out a bark. I turned to see him glaring at me. Then I realize he probably couldn't open it if it closed. I left it open a crack so he could slip out if he needed anything.

When turned around, Derek was looking expectantly at me, with his head on the pillow. When I didn't move pawed at the spot beside him.

I sat next to him, my back the door. His room was like mine, with both beds pushed up against the walls, a bedside table between the two beds.

"Are you going to change back?" I said. He shook his head.

"Can you?" He just shrugged.

He pawed at the bed again. "I'm already here." I told him, smiling.

He snorted and pawed at the bed a third time. When I didn't move, he huffed and sat up, bit my sweater and pulled it downwards. "Ok, I get it!" I told him. He let go and laid back down. I shifted a laid down next to him he was taking up most of the top of the bed, but I fit, and was actually comfortable. Seeming satisfied, he closed his eyes.

"You know," I told him, "you're really pretty." I ran my hand threw his fur once before closing my eyes.

I heard him snort at my comment, but I ignore it. I had meant what I said.

I felt myself drift off to sleep, with him next to me.


	10. Chapter 8

I don't own Darkest Powers.

When I woke up, Derek's arm was resting lightly across my stomach. Not groping or intrusive, just resting. We were still in his room, the bed across from us empty. My right side was being warmed up by his chest. I found myself wondering where Simon was, but decided it didn't matter right now.

I gently slipped out of Derek's hold. I stood back, looking at him in the small square of light in the middle of the room from where the curtains were pulled back. He was fully clothed. He must have put some on last night. I wondered why he didn't just crash in Simon's bed, but I didn't really care.

I brushed the hair out of his eyes. He shifted but didn't wake up. His face was clear of any blemishes. Maybe the Changes had helped heal faster. I had noticed that every time he semi-changed/change, his face was clearer.

I closed the curtains all the way so the sun wouldn't wake him up.

My stomach rumbled. I realized I had never eaten last night. No wonder I was so hungry.

I looked over at him. He was looking back at me from his bed. I smiled. "Sorry."

He sat up and yawned. "For what?" his voice was gruff. He rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"Waking you up."

"I was going to have to get up at some point." He pointed out.

I laughed. "But you didn't have to wake up now."

He glance at the clock on the bedside table. "It's 11. Someone would have come and checked on us soon anyways."

I sat on the foot of his bed. "Did you have fun last night?" I smiled.

"It was… interesting actually." He smiled. But it faded.

"How are you?" he asked gently.

I shrugged. "No better, no worse. I can't mop around forever."

He studied me. "People don't get over this stuff easily, you know. You're confusing me." He admitted.

"Not talking about it helps."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I thought talking about it was supposed to help. That's what Dr. Phil said, anyways." A smile flicked across his face.

I laughed. "Dr. Phil is a smart man."

The silence stretched out. "I liked the part where you chased your tail." I told him.

He frowned. "I never did that."

I laughed. "I know, I was teasing you."

He smiled. "You treated me like a puppy." He teased.

"Because you let me!" I cried.

"It's ok, as long as you don't scratch behind my ears."

I smiled. "I'll remember that for next time."

He sighed. "I want a shower."

"No food?" I teased.

He pondered over that for a second. "Food first."

"Alright, then we are fighting for the shower."

He snorted. "There are two bathrooms. Besides, you don't need a shower."

"Neither do you." I told him. It's true, he smelt of the forest. A rich earthy smell that wasn't unpleasant.

"You don't need to lie, it's just us." He said as he got off the bed and stretched.

I stood up next to him. "I don't lie ever." I told him defiantly.

He laughed. "Liar."

He continued harassing me until we reached the living room. Stopping, he looked around, unsure now.

"Is everything ok?" I whispered, so only he could hear.

He nodded. "They're here."

Oh. I looked down at my pyjamas. What kind of first impression would that make? As if he could read my mind, he whispered "I think you'll be fine."

I nodded and tugged nervously at the draw string of my hood.

"Do you need a minute?" he said, voice hushed.

I nodded. He walked past me, but I grabbed his arm before he could get far. I took the step needed to wrap my arms around his waist and hugged him. His body was tense, but he hugged me back.

"I never said leave." I mumbled into his chest.

His body relaxed. He ruffled my hair lightly.

"You better not have ruined my hair." I told him as I pulled back. It didn't matter, I hadn't brushed it this morning anyways. I hadn't brushed my teeth either.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll see you in a minute?" I asked.

He nodded and went into the dinning room. I heard choruses of hellos, greeting him.

I wondered back down the hall to my room. On my bed sat Thomas. He looked sad. Last night came crashing down on me. I felt an ach at the back of my throat.

"Chloe…" he pouted from my bed.

"Thomas, it's ok. I don't want to talk about it." I told him. My voice sounded hollow and quiet.

"Chloe, I wanted to help!" he told me. "She wanted to see you!"

"I know, and I'm glad I did. It's just… hard." I'm not sure if what I said about being glad was true.

He looked sad. I felt kinda bad, but I was in no mood to be nice. My good mood from being with Derek had been sucked dry and I could feel the weight of my loss crashing down on me.

"Chloe, I…" his eyes started to water.

"Thomas," I said gently. "This isn't your fault at all. I just really have to go. There are people down stairs that I have to meet with."

He nodded and faded off into nothing. Truthfully, I didn't want to meet them. I wanted to curl up on my bed and fall asleep, not waking up till everything was better again. I knew that wound never happen. Derek would come find me if I took to long. I had said I'd come back.

I dragged myself over to my bag, grabbed my tooth brush and went to the bathroom. My reflection looked dead and defeated. I brushed my teeth, taking more time then needed, drawing it out till I had to go meet everyone.

When I couldn't stall anymore, I put my toothbrush back in my room and went down to the dinning room.

When I got there, two unfamiliar women were sitting next to each other, talking quietly between themselves. Andrew was reading at the head of the table and Simon and Tori were sitting in silence. I picked a chair closer to Simon and Tori, with an empty chair on either side of me. Simon looked up but didn't say anything. Tori kept her head bent, eating her cereal.

Derek came out of the kitchen bearing a plate pilled high with food, and a small bowl of cereal. He handed me the bowl and sat down next to me, digging in.

Simon gave me a questioning look, but I ignored it.

"Thanks." I told Derek. I knew he heard me, but he kept on eating. I laughed and started picking at my cereal.

The two women looked around 30-40 years of age. One had cooper coloured hair, sharp cheek bones and a small noise. She looked quite tall, and thin. The other had a light brown hair colour. She was curvier with a bright face. If anything, she looked much nicer than the cooper haired lady.

"Chloe, how are you felling?" Andrew said, putting down his book.

Derek stopped eating and nudged my foot with his. No one expected anything of me after last night.

I put my cereal down and pulled up my feet before answering. I had always been more comfortable curling up in chairs. "Recovering." I told him, my voice low.

He nodded gravely. The whole table was quiet, looking at me. The two ladies were staring at me and I wanted to snap at them, but didn't. I picked my cereal back up.

I glanced over at Derek who was looking at the two women with a remotely curious look. Andrew noticed and quickly changed the subject. "This nice woman is Jen."

The cooper haired women gave a short nod of her head. "Witch." She said curtly.

I tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach.

"And this is Emma."

She flashed a brilliant smile. "Shaman."

I gave a short wave to each woman, then returned to my cereal. I ducked my head and my hair tumbled around me, making a wall between me and everything else. I didn't really eat. I wasn't hungry anymore.

Derek nudged me. "You need to eat."

I brushed my hair back. "I'm not hungry." I whispered to him.

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "What did you eat last night?"

I looked up at Derek. I wasn't going to say anything until he was ready to. He looked down at me, calculating. "We didn't get around to it." he said gruffly.

I noticed Simon's expression darkened.

Tori snorted. "You didn't feed the poor girl?"

Derek shot a look in her direction. She didn't falter. "What did you guys do all night?"

"What do you think we did all night?" I snapped at her. She seemed shocked by my response but I didn't care. Whatever she thought we did, I didn't care.

Derek studied me. I ignored him and fumed, my sadness turning into anger. "I changed last night. All the way." He told them calmly. But I could tell he was anything but calm.

Everyone was silent, looking at us in stunned silence. Jen was the first to speak. "I thought he didn't show last night because her aunt died." She sneered accusingly at Derek.

Derek opened his mouth, but Andrew was the one to answer. "It was the original reason. Chloe's aunt really did pass away." He said calmly, shooting Derek warning looks. Derek slumped back against his seat, letting Andrew do the talking.

"And isn't that dangerous?" Jen continued on.

"No." I told her, trying not to yell.

"And you know that how? My understanding of this is you barely know these boys. What makes you an expert on this subject? " she snapped.

"And you know its dangerous how? I doubt you've even met a werewolf before today." I snapped back.

She clenched her teeth, but didn't say anything. I thought so. I continued. "I trust Derek, and if he said it was dangerous, then I wouldn't have come with him last night."

"Or the other ni-" I shot a glare at Tori before she could finish, but it was too late.

Andrew frowned. "This wasn't your first time going with Derek during his changes?"

Emma cut in. "I thought you said this was your first time changing." She said, frowning.

Derek nodded. "Full change." He told her.

She frowned, confused. Derek continued, answering her unasked question. "I've gone threw two semi-changes."

"That's not norma-" Jen started, but Andrew cut her off. "Chloe's been with you every time?" he asked curiously.

Derek nodded.

Jen turned back to me. "You shouldn't go with him." She told me, frowning.

She really wasn't helping with my bad mood. Without thinking, I turned her gaze and smiled. "Bite me." I told her sweetly.

I heard Simon and Tori laugh. Derek gave me a serious look, but could help but crack. He let out a low chuckle.

"Chloe, she's just trying to help." Andrew told me sternly. I glanced over at him. He didn't look mad, he was even smiling a bit.

I didn't respond.

Simon spoke for the first time since I first came down. "You ok?" he said, confused.

I gave him a small smile. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not in a good mood."

Beside me Derek laughed, not in a mocking way, but quietly.

Andrew nodded. "That's fine. Today we low, get everyone acquainted, and start up tomorrow." He got up and cleared his spot.

Jen left, glancing at Emma before she left. Emma shook her head and walked over to me. She gently put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss, really I am." She told me gently.

I nodded. She continued. "About Jen…"

"I owe her an apology?" I guessed.

She shook her head. "Just talk to her. Once you know her, she'll soften up." After flashing a smile at Derek, she followed Jen out.

We were all quiet as we listened to the sound of them padding away. "I like her." I said to no one in particular.

Tori laughed. "That's the impression I got last night."

Simon nodded and smiled. "Jen on the other hand… Lucky Tori."

Tori's shoulders slumped. "Right, she's the witch."


	11. Chapter 9

I don't own Darkest Powers.

They tried to get me to eat. I did eat, just… not much. They finally gave up and let me have my shower. I cleared my spot and ran out, ignoring the look of concern they all wore.

I could hear low murmuring when I left, but I knew that if I stayed, Derek would know about it.

I went to my room, grabbing some clothes, wondering if Andrew would take me out to get some new jeans, or something. I added my hair brush to the pile and headed off the bathroom. I tossed my clothes on the counter and turned on the hot water.

All the black was gone. Nobody had said anything about re-dying it, so I guess it was forgotten. I didn't mind.

I had changed out of my pyjamas, and brushed my hair. A hot shower really did make everything better. Until you step out and freeze before you can slip clothes on.

Tori was sitting on my bed, fiddling with a corner of my sheets. She looked up when I stepped in, but didn't say anything. I put my pyjamas and brush on my bag and sat down with her, my back resting on the wall.

She didn't say anything for a while, and I was more then happy with the silence. I had the feeling this conversation was going to be similar to the ones I had after my mom passed away.

"Chloe…" she started, "I'm sorry."

She glanced up at me, and I nodded. She continued. "It must be hard, and maybe if you wanted to… you know, umm… talk about it, I'm here."

I looked up at her. "Thanks Tori," I told her, "But right now I don't want to really talk about it."

She nodded, looking slightly disappointed, and a little relieved. "I'll tell you one thing though." She looked back up at me. "It's not fun, and I'm glad you're here Tori."

I reached over and hugged her. She hugged me back, a real hug, no hesitation or tenseness. It was a small thing I needed so badly.

She pulled back and smiled. "You're making me go soft." She told me, laughing.

I smiled. "I won't tell anyone. Pinkie swear."

She smiled and hooked her pinkie around mine like we had earlier yesterday. I remember hearing her last night, after all the other voices had faded, telling Derek something.

I looked over at her. She was looking at me. "What?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. Actually, yes. What did you tell Derek last night before you left?"

She shrugged. "To be nice to you."

I frowned. She could see my confusion. "Simon had really wanted to stay with you, but I told Andrew that Derek could take care of you. I didn't want Derek to make me look bad, you know? I suggested him, and he did a crappy job of looking over you, that would make me look stupid."

My frown depend. "Simon wanted to stay with me?"

She laughed. "Yeah, it was kinda sad. He was all, "I'll stay with her!", tripping over his feet after you. He probably would have attacked Derek if he had too."

I shivered. Simon was becoming almost possessive over me. "I don't like the way he acts sometimes. Like he owns me. Tiny touches feel so…possessive. Like he's trying to prove a point."

Tori nodded. "Then it's a good thing I saved you, eh?"

I let myself laugh with her. "But don't tell him." I told her sternly. "I'll tell him when I'm ready."

She laughed. "Oh, I know. But it would be fun…"

"Tori!" I shrieked, slapping her lightly on the arm.

She laughed. "Kidding! I'm kidding!"

"Ok." I grumbled. No harm in a light tease, but I was going to watch her now.

"It's nice outside. The sun's even out." She told me.

I smiled. That was actually, so nice to hear. "Then what are we waiting for?"

I jumped up, grabbed her hands and pulled her off my bed. She rolled her eyes, but followed me to the back door.

Simon and Andrew were sitting on the back porch when we came out. He smiled at us. "Do you want us to head inside so you can have the chairs?"

There were only three chairs on porch, something I hadn't noticed last night. I shook my head. "We're going to sit on the grass."

Andrew nodded. "It's a nice day for it. The grass isn't wet either."

I smiled. "Where's Derek?"

Something flashed behind Simon's eyes. Andrew didn't seem to notice. "He's in his room resting, apparently you're quite a handful." I laughed with him, and even Tori joined in. Simon smiled, but it looked forced.

"I'll be on my best behaviour with our guests." I told him, smiling.

He nodded. "Jen just takes warming up. About this morning, she didn't mean anything. Just looking out for you guys."

Tori looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. I laughed.

Andrew shrugged. "It may be hard to believe, but she was strongly against the werewolf experiments. Too much is unknown to us, and that scares people." He told us.

I shrugged. Tori huffed and looked over the yard. "Umm… Andrew? Can I get some new clothes? I'll pay for it and stuff, just mine's all worn out." I smiled at him.

He laughed. "No need to pay for it Chloe, we are going to make a run later on. Not today, but in the next few days."

I nodded. Tori's mood seemed to improve. "Call if you need us." She said, as she turned towards the yard.

"Hold up!" Simon said, jumping up.

She glanced back and sighed in irritation.

Andrew didn't seem to mind Simon's leaving. He picked up his book and opened it to a page marked by a piece of paper.

The backyard was huge. No fence with only a lonely shed in the back corner. There was no real need for a fence, when the forest was your fence. The house was backed far up into the forest. The lawn was open and bright, only a few stray trees doted the yard. Tori led the way to one of the trees. She sat down under the shade of it and sighed happily. I took it all in. I hadn't been able to see all this last night. Hadn't really wanted too, I had other things on my mind.

Simon was the first to speak. "Chloe, how are you?"

Tori laughed. When he shot her a look, she said it was nothing. His frowned deepened. "What are you laughing at? Chloe's aunt _died_, and you're laughing?"

She stopped. "No, I had just asked her the same thing. Then she said she wanted to come outside to get away from questions like that." She laughed again, and Simon's cheeks flushed.

"I'm feeling better now. I don't want to think about it. Now isn't a good time to break down about that."

He nodded, but kept his head down.

It was quite for a long time. No one said anything, and it became awkward fast. I turned to Tori. "What do you want to get when we go out?"

She smiled. "Sweatpants. I need clothes that I can run in, and after all that I'm not taking chances."

I nodded. "I want a new sweater. Or a jacket." I looked over at Simon. "What do you need?"

He mock frowned. "Need? I need nothing. I'm a man, and we can live for weeks in the same outfit."

I laughed. "Yeah, that can't be completely health."

I heard a rumbling laugh behind me. I turned to see Derek strolling over. He sat between me and Simon. I looked over at Simon. His expression was blank as he picked at the grass in front of him.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked Derek.

He shrugged. "It was more resting then sleeping." He looked at my hair. "You got all the black out."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Maybe even a congratulatory way of saying it. I smiled. "Yup." I paused, "Are we going to have to re-dye it?"

Derek and Simon exchanged a look. "I don't think so." He said. "Ask Andrew, he'll make the final decision."

I nodded. Tori pulled on my hair lightly. "We need new shampoo." She said. "When I washed my hair, it smelled weird."

"It's better then not washing it at all." I said, before any of the boys could snap at her.

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

Derek laid back on the grass. Simon laughed. "You can't still be tired." He teased.

Derek yawned. "Of course I can."

"Sorry." I said.

He looked over at me. "You say sorry too often. Be mean. Like this morning. _That_ was funny."

I smiled. "Mean isn't my thing."

"It's easy," Tori said, "You just had to make comments, like Derek, your pants look like they came from the Salvation Army."

To my surprise, Derek laughed. "And Tori, your shirt doesn't go with your shoes."

We all laughed. It was nice. For the first time, we were getting along with no worries of trouble lurking around the corner. And no yelling.

I felt a shiver run threw me. I looked around, but there was no one outside but us. Andrew had retreated inside with the other adults.

"What is it Chloe?" Tori asked.

I shrugged and turned back to them. "Just a feeling."

Derek sat back up. "What kind of feeling?"

"Not a corpse feeling… but a ghost kind of feeling…"

I looked around again, and when I turned back to my friends I let out a shriek.

Thomas doubled over laughing. I feel back, and let out a shaky laugh.

"Don't do that to me." I said when I returned my heart rate to normal.

Simon frowned. "What?"

Tori looked at me. "Thomas?"

I nodded. Thomas walked over to Simon, looking at him curiously. "Who is this Chloe?" he stopped beside him and gave him a good look.

Simon's frown deepened. "Thomas?"

"Simon." I told Thomas. He came back, sitting next to me, still looking at Simon. "I haven't met Simon…" Thomas said.

"What?" Simon said.

I looked up at him. "No, not you… I mean yes you. Thomas wanted to know who you are."

When he frowned again, Derek let out a gruff laugh. "Chloe's new friend."

Understanding flooded Simon's features.

Thomas switched to kneeling. "You're boyfriend looks different." He told me.

I nodded. "Yeah, a bit."

"Hi Derek, hi Tori." He paused. "And Simon."

I smiled and relayed his hellos. They all replied, Derek and Tori looking completely comfortable, Simon a little awkward with his.

"You feeling better Chloe?" Thomas said quietly.

"Much." I told him, smiling.

"Good. I was watching you to make sure you weren't mad when I came to talk to you." He said shyly.

"So… has everyone met him but me?" Simon said.

"I only met him… the first night here, so yesterday, and the night before. He's been hiding from me today." Thomas giggled.

Simon looked a little disappointed.

"Chloe, can we look for frogs now?" Thomas said.

"I don't think you can frogs now… they are all hiding, looking for shade. It's hot out today."

He nodded. "At night is the best time. Or just before night."

"What about frogs?" Simon said.

"He wants to go catch a frog." I told him. I turned back to Thomas. "We'll see about that. We have to stick close to the house."

"What about Derek? Can you go if Derek does?" he said hopefully.

"I don't know… Derek, do you want to hunt for frogs with us?" I smiled at him.

He shrugged. "I'll just scare them off." He told me.

"What do you-? Right. Sorry Thomas." I told him. "We'll go on a cool day."

He looked disappointed. He opened his mouth to speak, but Simon cut in. "How old is Thomas?"

Derek and Tori replied at the same time. "Five and a half." We all laughed. All but Simon, who looked flat out confused.

"Thomas, can I ask a question?" I said.

He nodded. "How do you know if a person can see you?"

He frowned. "You glow." He said, "It's pretty." He smiled.

I smiled back. That was always nice to hear, if not a little weird though…

"What did he say?" Tori asked.

"That I glow." I said.

"A pretty glow." Thomas said again.

I looked over at him. He motioned for me to continue. "A pretty glow."

He smiled.

"What color does she glow?" Tori asked, smiling, not sure whether to believe it or not.

Thomas looked at me. "Blue. Sometimes purple. I see a lot of purple now."

When I relied this, Derek frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know, it just seems weird. You could ask Andrew, maybe it means something."

I frowned. "Thomas, what colour were the other Necromancers you've met?"

He cocked his head, like her was trying to remember. "Umm… Yellow."

"All of them?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yellow. Why am I blue when the others were yellow?"

He shrugged.

Derek was looking at the ground, frowning. "What is it?"

He looked up. "Nothing, jus-"

Andrew opened the door and yelled over to us. "Dinner!"

"Bye." Thomas said before disappearing, leaving us wondering back up to the house alone.


	12. Chapter 10

I don't own Darkest Powers.

Dinner was stiff and uncomfortable. The tension was so thick, you could cut out with a butter knife. I was relieved when it ended. There hadn't been much talk, and what talk there was, it was stiff.

After the table was cleared I waited for Andrew to get his tea, before following him out onto the back porch. He sat down and got comfortable before addressing me. "So Chloe, how can I help you?"

I sat down in the chair opposite him and smiled. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about Necromancy."

He took a sip of his tea and set it down again. "Ah yes. I'm sorry we can't get a tutor down for you. What were you able to find out by yourself so far?"

I paused, wondering how much I could trust him, then decided Derek was being paranoid and told him about the ghosts and Lyle House and raising them, and about seeing images of death replay. I was about to tell him about raising corpses in my sleep, and raising the dead while just contacting ghosts, but from the look on his face I decided against it.

"At your age, you shouldn't be raising the dead, or seeing replays like that. You're too young. That's only supposed to come later on." He was frowning as he said it, and I was glad I didn't tell him about the rest.

"And I ran into a ghost here," his frown deepened, and I continued. "who said that they recognise a Necromancer from a glow they give off. Is that true?"

"This ghost… is he reliable?" he said.

"He's young. Almost six, but he has no reason to lie, even at his age."

Andrew nodded. "I believe you, it's true. Necromancers seem to give of a glow, so ghosts are able to recognize them. The Edison Group wanted to remove that, so that Necromancers would be left alone. I guess it didn't work." He shrugged.

"So this glow… does it have a colour or anything?"

Andrew nodded. "Most are a yellow, meaning they are an average powered Necromancer. I assume you would be a darker yellow, seaming that you have shown advanced powers at a younger age."

I tried not to fidget. "Are their other colors?"

He looked of in thought. "I've heard some rare cases of blue… but those people don't tend to live too long. They go mad because of their powers. Weird things happen, things they can't control. Cases of suicide are common." Seeing the look of mortification on my face made him add, "But you don't have to worry about that. You're too young to worry about it. I'm sure all these events were just a burst of power." He smiled reassuringly.

I tried to smile back, but I wasn't sure if I succeeded. I didn't even want to know what purple meant. Thomas said I was blue, but was showing signs of it. Hopefully, it was a less powerful meaning, but with my luck… I didn't want to think about it.

"Thanks Andrew, I'm going back inside. It's getting kind of cold out now."

He nodded. "It is getting cold out…Bed at ten for you guys." He said, dismissing me.

I tried not to run into the house. I closed the door quietly and paused, wondering who to tell first. All at once.

I ran upstairs and knocked on the boys' door. Simon opened it.

"Chloe, did you talk to-"

I cut him off. "Is Derek in there?" I said.

His face dropped. "Yup." Derek was propped on his elbows on his bed, looking up at me.

"Stay in here, I'm getting Tori." I said then ran to my room before they could say anything.

Tori was on her bed, holding a book. Something from Andrew I assumed. When I came in she put it down and stood up. "Chloe, what's wrong? You look awful."

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door. "I'll tell you all at once, just let's go."

She shut up and walked down to the boys' room with me. I ushered her in and closed the door. She sat on the floor between the two beds.

Derek sat up and his bed and looked at my questioningly. "Chloe, what is it?" he said.

"Blue is bad. I talked to Andrew, and blue is really bad." I said.

Everyone paled. "This isn't your week, is it?" Tori whispered.

Everyone was quiet after I told them what Andrew had said. Simon was the first to speak. "Maybe he was miss informed."

The silence told me he probably wasn't.

Derek spoke next. "You aren't going crazy because of this Chloe, you have us looking after you. There is nothing that could lead you to anything as drastic as suicide at this age."

I nodded. "There _is_ nothing that is bothering you to the point of suicide, is there?" Tori asked.

"Of course not." Simon said. "She isn't acting crazy or anything."

"She also is standing right here." I said sourly. Simon flushed. "I'm fine now, but what if it leads to bigger problems down the road?"

"Learn to deal with it now, so you're ready for it." Derek said. He made it sound so simple.

I sighed and sat in front of Tori on the floor. We were all quiet again. Suddenly, Derek sat up, and stared and the door. We all turned out attention to the door, listening. Footsteps, coming down our hall. We looked at Derek, but he just shrugged.

There was a knock at the door, and it opened a crack. "Can I borrow Chloe for a second?" It was Emma. "Sorry guys, I'll only be a second."

I pushed myself off the floor and nodded to my friends. They just watched me leave in silence.

"Sorry for taking you from your friends, Jen and I want to talk to you quickly."

I frowned. "Jen?"

She laughed. "Don't sound so worried. Jen is nice, you just have to get to know her."

I smiled. "That's what everyone keeps saying."

Emma led me to the living room. Jen was curled up on the couch. Emma sat next to Jen, and I sat on the other couch. I pulled my legs up, sitting cross legged on the couch. The curtains had been drawn shut, the light in the corner turned on.

"Now, we'll make this quick. Your friends are waiting for you." Jen said, in her business-like tone.

I nodded. "This morning, when we first met, we didn't get off on a good foot. We are going to be seeing a lot of each other in the next while, and I suggest we resolve this issue now." She said.

"I agree." I said calmly.

"Now, you understand that I didn't mean to insult you this morning, right?"

I nodded again. "So, I apologize if I did. When you grow up in the supernatural community, you hear things. Nasty things."

When I frowned she continued. "There are more then one accounts of werewolves, hunting, killing and eating humans. Awful stories, and most of them are true."

Bull. "You may not believe it Chloe, but they are dangerous." Before I could protest, she added, "In general."

"You don't know him." I told her coldly.

Emma was about to protest, but Jen motioned for her to keep quiet. "No, I don't know him like you do. And you haven't given me a reason not to trust you, so I believe you. You are still in one piece, and I was told he grew up with Kit. He's fine."

I exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry. I didn't know much this morning coming in, and it was wrong to jump to conclusion. Working with the Edison Group should have taught me that."

I nodded. "I'm sorry too. I was grumpy this morning. You guys need to get to know the others. Give them a chance, without judging."

Emma nodded. "Today we talked to Andrew, and he filled us in on all of you."

Jen nodded. "And you have a reason to be unhappy. You lost someone close."

Emma sighed empathetically. "I forgot, how are you handling all this?"

"Well enough I guess. I can't afford to go into depression when all this is going on."

Jen shook her head. "You can't go into depression, but you have the right to mourn. Your powers are hard enough to live with, this just made it possibly worst."

I felt a small ping of respect for the women. They were ready to come down and be equals with us and talk.

"So, Tori and Simon found out about their relationship. How did they take it?" Emma asked.

I smiled. "A little awkwardly, but they are getting over it."

"That's understandable. It must be really strange, having a sibling you never realized was yours."

I nodded. "And Derek, have you noticed anything new, or different after his change?" Emma asked.

I shrugged. "Less grumpy I guess."

Jen nodded. "I've heard they need to change, and the longer they push it back the more irritable they become."

"That make's sense. It's something their body needs." I said.

"Chloe, I wouldn't suggest going with him again. You've been there every time. You're not always going to be there for him, and he needs to learn to go threw it without you."

A pang of… something hit me. I hadn't thought about it like that. "I'll be there whenever he needs me." I told them.

Emma nodded gravely. "Just make sure your visits will benefit him."

I nodded. "Sorry for keeping you from your friends. That's all we had to say." Emma said.

I smiled and stood up. The two women stood up with me. "I'm glad we could work this out." Jen said. I nodded and was surprised when they each gave me a hug, and wished me goodnight.

I went back to the boy's room. They were all were I had left them, silent.

"Well? What was that about?" Tori demanded.

No one snapped at her to shut up. "I think we're all friends now." I said, frowning.

Derek laughed. "Don't look so disappointed."

I smiled. "I guess Jen is kind of nice after all…"

Tori sighed in relief. "Thank God."

We all laughed and me and Tori left, heading for bed.


	13. Chapter 11

I don't own Darkest Powers.

After breakfast, Andrew declared that Tori and Simon were going to start training today. As for us…

"You guys hang out. We have a library, so you might want to see if there are any books in there for you guys."

We nodded. Everyone went their separate ways.

"So… where is the library?" I said. I had to walk behind Derek, well… because I didn't know the way yes, but because he led me to a narrow hallway I'd never been in before.

"Just down here." He said, opening a door. Inside was a room like ours in the other hall. He shrugged. "Wrong door." He continued walking and opened another door. This one led to another hallway that took a sharp right.

"Close the door." He said as he continued down the hall.

I reached back and shut the door. "They make an effort to hide the library…"

He shook his head. "I think it wasn't in the original plans. The door and hall must have added so they had enough space to build the library."

We reached a large open area. It faced the back of the house, on the second floor. One wall was almost all windows, the other walls filled with books. A small conference table was in the center of the room, three chairs in a corner.

I walked over to a bookshelf. It was filled with novels, new and old. Mostly just everyday books. Supernatural books doted the bookshelves, only appearing here and there. "They don't make an effort to hide the supernatural books…"

He turned away from the books he was scanning. "They don't need too, people come up with their own way to explain it. Some one with an odd reading choice." He said before turning back. Most were spell books for sorcerers and witches. Others were records of events that happened in the house. I pulled one out. "Should we read through these? To see if anything weird was recording in theses books? It's about the happenings in the house."

He came over and took it, opening it. "I don't think we have to worry, but we might want to flip threw them while we have time."

I nodded and he handed it back to me. I placed in on the conference table and continued scanning. Every time I saw a book on Necromancy, I put it in my pile. After I'd found five books I found a chair in the corner and placed my books on the table by my chair.

I noticed Derek was still looking threw the books. "Any luck?"

He shook his head. "I didn't think there would be any. Werewolves don't tend to share information… I think any information I need would be with the pack."

I nodded. "We aren't going there."

He shook his head. "I'll keep looking."

We were quiet as I read. Eventually he sat down across from me with a book. The more I read, the more worried I got. Raising the dead _did_ need a complicated ritual, and so did contacting. I didn't. Also, it said nothing about being able to raise the dead in my sleep.

Derek could sense my unease. "Don't read anymore if it's bothering you."

I shook my head. "I want to know."

He nodded.

I continued. "I shouldn't be able to do any of this stuff. You need certain things… and… I shouldn't be able to but I can." Blue… Purple… I sighed. Maybe they had a description of colours in one of my books.

"I wouldn't worry about it. You'll find someone who can help you."

I nodded and returned to my books, not sure if I _could_ find anyone willing to help me. Is someone had approached me on this, I'd run head over heel.

I don't know how long we sat there in silence, but I was cramping up. I readjusted my position then, not satisfied, did it again.

Derek noticed. "I'm done here, do you want to go outside?"

"I don't want to interrupt their training."

He thought and nodded. "We'll go after lunch, which is…" he check his watch. "In ten minutes."

I got up, leaving my books. "Let's go help."

He nodded and followed me down to the kitchen.

Andrew was setting up the plates at the table and cutting cheese, bread and vegetables.

"Can we help?" I asked him.

He turned and smiled. "You two can cut the vegetables."

Derek and I grabbed a knife and started cutting, putting them on a long plate when they were all ready. Derek quickly finished his carrots and moved on to my celery. I stepped back and let him work.

He let out a rumbling laugh. "Don't stop now, you were on a roll."

I laughed. "You're on a roll, I've cut three pieces, and you've already invaded my space."

He raised an eyebrow. "Invaded? Fine, have it back, I'll watch."

He sat down on a chair in the corner and watched as I struggled threw another stick of celery. Andrew laughed, seeing my distress.

I stepped back in defeat. "Ok, you can invade again."

He chuckled and continued to cut my vegetables. Andrew handed me two green peppers. "You can cut these Chloe."

I smiled. "Thanks Andrew."

Derek pulled them out of my hands. "I've got those too."

We all laughed. It was pointless for me to even try, he could finish them in half the time.

I heard the door open, and saw everyone pile in, dropping in a chair, talking excitedly. We brought the food in and I took my place next to Tori.

She chatted excitedly in my ear, spells and facts she learned throughout the morning. I glanced over at Derek to see that Simon was giving him the same rundown. He met my glance and I smiled.

"Chloe? Are you listening." Tori asked.

I turned back to her. "Yeah, sorry."

After lunch, Derek and I want outside like planned, while the rest went to back inside to practice. Andrew had said that they would only be another hour.

I chose a spot in the sun this time, laying back in the grass. Derek sat to my left, just happy to be outside.

I intertwined my fingers and rested them over my eyes, blocking out the sun. Seeing this, Derek moved over, blocking it for me.

I lowered my hands and smiled. "Thanks. How happy are you to be outside, worry free?"

He looked down at me. "A person is never worry free."

I punched his knee, which probably hurt me more then it hurt him. "You know what I mean."

He laughed. "Good. I've always felt my best outside."

I smiled. "Even on rainy days?"

He nodded.

I wondered if anyone beside Simon and his dad had ever made an actual effort to talk to Derek like this. He didn't seem to mind talking to me. He certainly had come a long way from the Derek I had first met at the Lyle House.

Tori's mood had seem to improve too. Maybe not buddy-buddy, but there wasn't anymore fighting and bickering between us.

Derek seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "What's with Tori?"

I shrugged. "I think she's in shock still."

He frowned. "From finding out about Simon?"

I nodded.

His frowned faded, then came back. "She had a crush on her own brother."

I laughed. "Step brother, and you should be in shock too."

"Why?"

"Because that makes you her step brother too."

He sighed. "Never thought of it like that."

I smiled. "Never?"

"Maybe it was more… didn't want to think about it."

I nodded. His family kept growing, where as mine was slowly shrinking to nothing. I let out a low sigh.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't get to say goodbye. Or even a nice word before she left."

He didn't need a name to know who I was talking about. "Maybe you could try to contact her."

"I don't want to be disappointed if I can't." I told him. Of course that wasn't the real reason, but it was one.

He seemed to know it too. "That wouldn't hold you back."

"No, but the risk of raising poor dead creatures would. Remember our experiment with the bird?"

He nodded. "Then do it out here, where there aren't any dead."

I shook my head. "I'd scare Thomas. Who knows where his body is."

"We _don't_ know where it is. So what's the risk?"

"It might be around, why else would he stay here?"

"Because there are lots of supernaturals around? A chance to talk to people."

I shrugged. "I'm not ready to try."

He stopped. "Do you think your necklace really keeps away ghosts?"

I shrugged. "Who knows. It might be just false hope for my mom."

He nodded. "Next time you see Thomas, just pull it out and see what it does."

Smart boy. I hadn't thought about seeing how it would react to a ghost. "When I was younger… I used to see ghosts. I have dreams about them… the night before I wound up in the Lyle House I had one. In the basement was where they always were. Then… I don't ever remember having a basement."

He thought for a second. "You might have seen them, then your mom and Aunt moved you and set you up with the Edison Group."

That made sense… kind of.

"I don't think they are all mean. The lady at the restaurant was nice. Just wanted to talk."

"If you saw a Necromancer in death, would you bother it?"

I shook my head.

"Me neither. Even before actually meeting one."

I laughed. "But that's you and me. I bet Tori would."

He let out a chuckle. "Yeah, probably."

"What would I do?" Tori called.

I tilted my head back to see Tori walking over to us. "If you were a ghost, you'd harass me or any other Necromancer."

She sat down and put on a look of mock hurt. "I wouldn't. Why would you even think that?"

"You would." Simon called.

Tori stuck her tongue out at him. Then he sat down and we all talked until it grew dark, and we had to go in for supper.


	14. Chapter 12Chloe's POV

I don't own Darkest Powers.

The next morning Derek and I went back outside while Simon and Tori went back to their studies. Yesterday, Emma had watched them practice, but today she curled up outside with a book.

"I have a theory." Derek said.

I laughed. "Don't you always?"

He frowned. "If you don't want to hear it, that's fine…"

"No no, please."

"Well… Remember your necklace had turned Blue?" I nodded. "Well, do you know when exactly it started happening?"

I shook my head. "I tucked it away at the Lyle House and never really paid attention. I only noticed it turned Blue when you pointed it out."

He nodded. "Can I see it now?"

I pulled it out of my shirt and handed it over to him. It was still blue. "Was it always red? Before you came to Lyle House? Before you started seeing ghosts?"

I nodded. "What if it's fuelling your increasing powers, to help get rid of them. The ghosts I mean, not your powers."

I thought. "Like you said, we'd have to pull it out when we see Thomas next. Do you think it was red when I hadn't developed my powers yet?"

"It's possible."

"So… you think that my necklace… was made by the Edison Group? To help increase my powers?"

"Like I said, maybe."

I looked at Emma, curled up reading. "Do you think Emma would know?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

I laughed. "Lots of maybes today, let's go ask."

I hopped up and went over to Emma. Derek followed reluctantly. "Emma?"

She folded the corner of her book and closed it. "How can I help you, dear?"

"I was wondering if you knew when the Edison Group wanted to accomplish when changing my powers?"

She looked up to the sky, thinking. "I believe they wanted to take away the glow that warns ghosts that there's a Necromancer around. And make it easier for them to summon ghosts. It takes all sorts of stuff and I believe they wanted to eliminate that."

I looked back at Derek who was frowning. "So… increasing their powers?"

She nodded. "Thanks Emma." I told her.

She waved away my thanks. "Anytime dear, anytime."

Derek and I retreated to our previous spot before speaking. "It makes sense, your theory."

He nodded. "Try summoning Thomas."

He handed me my necklace. "Just hold it so you can see what happens."

I closed my eyes and pictured Thomas suck in sand. I grabbed and pulled, lightly, trying to pull him up. I heard Derek take a sharp intake of air. I opened my eyes. My necklace was turning a soft shade of purple. As soon as I stopped, it faded back to blue. I frowned. I placed my necklace on the grass and tried summoning Thomas again. After a minute, I saw it had stayed blue. I looked up to see Derek looking as puzzled as I felt.

"Hi Chloe." I heard a voice behind me say.

I yelped and spun around to see Thomas. "Thank god, come sit down Thomas." I told him smiling, and patted the spot next to me.

He bounded over and plopped down next to me.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said.

He nodded. "You said I was blue. When do I turn Blue?"

"Your blue now."

"I'm blue?"

He nodded.

I looked down at my necklace. It was starting to glow purple. Derek was looking at it too. "Pick it up." He said.

I did. Thomas frowned. "You're Purple now."

I looked at Derek. "Purple."

He frowned. "So it's sending you energy. Somehow, it is."

I nodded. "But the energy doesn't leave completely. It builds up and stays. That's why I'm still a blue when I'm not holding it."

I turned back to Thomas. "When am I blue?"

"Umm… When I'm not near you. When I'm coming to see you, then you turn purple."

I relayed it to Derek. "Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?"

He was still frowning. "I'm not sure, but it sure is the problem here."

I nodded. "Should I stop wearing it?"

He paused. "Put it in your pocket, we'll talk to Andrew at lunch."

I nodded and slipped it into my pocket.

"Chloe…" Thomas said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Can we… go look for frogs?" he said smiling.

I looked up at the forming clouds. "I think we can look for frogs."

Derek stood up. "You two have fun. I'm going for a nap."

Thomas frowned. "He can come too. Please?"

When I told Derek her just shook his head. "Stay close." He said, then he walked back to the house.

"Is he ok Chloe?" Thomas said as we walked towards the forest.

"Yeah, just worried." I told him.

He frowned. "About you?"

I nodded. "Why?"

"Because blue is a bad thing. So is purple."

"Oh…" his face dropped.

"It's ok, now we know what the problem is." I told him, my smile weak.

He nodded. We had entered the forest. "I'm quiet, so I'll go first. Follow me, ok?"

I nodded. "So how do you pick them up?"

He smiled. "Well, you have to scoop them up! But they jump everywhere so you have to be careful."

I laughed. "Will it pee on me?"

He giggled. "I hope so!"

He stopped. "Did you see that?" he whispered.

I took a slow look around. "No." I whispered back.

"I thought I saw something." He said.

I took another look around and crouched down. "I don't see anyone."

"I'll go look, ok Chloe?"

I nodded and he disappeared. I looked around slowly. Still no one.

"No one!" Thomas screamed, appearing in front of me. I yelped and fell back onto my butt. He howled with laughter, then his face became serious. "I see a frog." He said crouching, all business.

I laughed. He was so cute. He followed it, still crouching. I was going to remind him that the frog couldn't hear him, but I decided to let him have his fun. He paused and waved me over. I got up and followed him quietly.

He turned and gave me an exasperated SHH! I smiled and pantomimed sealing my lips and throwing away the key. He giggled and waved us forwards.

I could see the frog in front of us. He motioned for me to pick it up. I walked over to it, stooped down. When I looked back at him uncertainly, he waved his hands around, urging me to pick up the frog.

I scooped it up and shrieked as it jumped around. I caught it mid jump and cupped it in my hands, boxing it in. Thomas was on the floor, rolling around laughing. I laughed with him. When he had calmed down, he came over to look at the frog.

"Is it slimy?" he said, laughing again.

"Not as slimy as I thought." I told him smiling.

"TOLD YOU!" he said, full out laughing again.

I laughed with him. "Thanks Thomas, that was fun."

He smiled. "We can do it again-"

"THOMAS!" a shrill voice cut into the silence. I flinched. The only person who could see him was another ghost, or a Necromancer. Neither one someone I wanted to meet right now.

A tall woman appeared. Tall, wiry with dark hair.

"Mom, I'm sorry, this is Chloe, she's nic-" Thomas stammered.

"I told you not to talk to them!" she yelled.

I watched this exchange in silence. Thomas shot me a panicked look but I still didn't say anything. "Mom, she's nice! She found frogs with me, and we talked, and-"

His mother cut him off. "I don't care! We will talk about this later." Her glare swung to me. "And you! What gives you the right to talk to my son?"

"Mam' he came to me." I said, barely holding my composure.

She took a step towards me, showing me her full height. "My son is too young to understand. I don't need you taking advantage of him like that!" she screeched.

Thomas stepped in. "Mom, she wasn't!"

She turned back on him. "Leave."

"But mom-" he started but she stopped him. "LEAVE!"

Tears weld up in his eyes. He turned to me. "Bye Chloe. I'm glad we could look for frogs together."

I needed and kneeled. "I'll miss you Thomas."

He gave me a hug and I swear, I could almost feel it. I returned the gesture. His mother watched with disapproving eyes. When he finally left she glare turned back on me.

"Child," she started, "I can't believe you would take advantage of him like that."

I shook my head. "I didn't take advantage of him. He was lonely so he came to talk to me."

If looks could kill… "He wasn't lonely, he had me."

I returned her glare. "He didn't have you. He was all sad when I first saw him. Said he didn't know where his mom was."

Her eyes narrowed. "I keep us moving. I was looking for somewhere else for us to go."

"He said you were nice. I see no traces of that now."

She raised her chin. "I defend my child, no matter what. I've heard things about you. While I was gone."

I swallowed. "You can't be sure it's me."

She shook her head. "It was. You raised more then one, haven't you?" she sneered at me.

This took me off guard. I had no clue ghosts could communicate like that. "I-it was an accident."

She could see she was getting to me. "Accident?" she laughed. "Why didn't you solve the problem when it happened the first time? Don't you know your powers aren't right?"

"W-what do you mean, solve the problem?" I stammered.

She laughed. "Off yourself, suicide, whatever they call it these days."

I took a step back and stumbled, falling onto my butt. She laughed. "Do you know how awful it is? To be shoved back into your rotting corpse? Terrified and alone, under control of a stranger, unable to do anything but what they are told?"

"Stop it." I gasped. I had to get me to leave. I tried to banish her. Nothing happened. She laughed. "You think you can just get rid of me?"

I tried again, but she just laughed, advancing on me. I took my necklace on and it immediately turned purple. Her eyes widened. "That's not natural-" but she never got to finish because she was gone.

I took it back off with shaking hands and slipped it back into my pocket. I pulled my legs up to my chest and raised my head on it, shivering. She was right. All I did was ruin that. Every night going to bed, wondering if I'd raised another corpse, ruined another soul's peace.

I stayed there and let my thoughts take over, not moving for my spot. It was a while before I heard my name called off in the distance. I didn't respond. I just sat there. My name again, this time closer. Derek. I wanted to respond, I should have but I didn't. Derek came threw the bushes and looked down at me disapprovingly. "Chloe, didn't you hear me calling?"

I nodded, not meeting his gaze. I was being weak but I didn't care.

He crouched down. "Chloe? What happened?"

"I met Thomas' mom." I tried to smile, but didn't quiet manage. "Not a nice woman."

He sighed. "Lets get you out of here." He said, holding out his hands. He pulled me up and I stumbled.

He steadied me and I stood up properly. "What did she say?" he said.

"That suicide is a good option for someone like me." I said, my voice flat and emotionless. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed. "You know that isn't true, right?"

"Yes." I shrugged. "Maybe"

I heard him growl and start to pull back, but I held on. "Yes." I said.

His body was still tense. "We have to get back."

I nodded. He sighed. "Your not going to let go are you?"

I shook my head. He grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted me up, so my knees were resting on either side of his body. His forearm rested under my butt to keep me from slipping. It amazed me how he was so sure to respect my space, while helping me at the same time. His other hand rested gently on my back

"You'll tell me if anything happens right?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Good." I felt his head turn and his lips gently pressed against my temple. I sighed and relaxed, my eyes closing. The temptation to turn my head and meet him halfway was overwhelming but I pushed it back. Part of me said he was just playing the part of big brother, but a stronger part disagreed. I had pushed it back for days, but I could no longer deny it.

I like him. Not kindergarten like, but actual feelings for Derek. He had made an effort to watch over me, sticking with me and encouraging me, something I think was not an everyday affair for him. Even if his overall mood had gotten kinder, I still felt like he was nicer with me.

I could feel him walking now. Our silence wasn't awkward, but instead pleasant. I leaned my head down on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I hadn't realised how far we had gone in. At the time Thomas and I were having fun, now the walk seemed endless. Just as we reached the end of the forest, he put me down, walking the rest of the way up close, but not touching.

I expected yelling when I walked in, but Andrew only looked up from his lunch. "Chloe, nice of you to join us. Everything alright?"

I nodded.

He motioned for us to sit down.

I chose my spot by Tori, Derek sitting next to me. We all filled our plates in silence and began eating. No one spoke.

Derek leaned down to my ear. "You start, I'll add anything you missed."

I looked up at him, uncertain. How much could we tell them?

He nodded and I turned to Andrew. "Andrew, there's something you should know…" all eyes turned to me. I glance at Simon, who had his eyes wide in disbelief.


	15. Chapter 12Simon's POV

I don't own Darkest Powers.

Andrew had asked me to go after Derek to make sure everything was ok. Now I stood in the cold, watching as he held her so gently and kissed her temple. I could see the lightest of touch made her sigh and relax, something I couldn't accomplish if I tried.

I envied Derek. But I understood now. Derek had stood back and watched as I brought back girl after girl, never saying anything, even covering for me when need. Now he likes a girl, the same one I like. And how was I going to react? I wasn't.

I started back towards the house, not quite sure if this turn of events was a good or bad thing.

When I reached the house, everyone was sitting, waiting. Andrew turned. "Is everything ok?"

I nodded. "They'll be a second. I don't think Chloe's well."

Tori sighed. "Poor Chloe. It's been a hell of a week for everyone, but she took the worst of it."

Andrew nodded. "We might as well start."

We all loaded our plates and started eating as Andrew had suggested. It was a few minutes before Chloe came threw the door with Derek in tow. She looked uncertain… from what had happened? Derek's expression was blank, unreadable.

When she paused Andrew turned to her. "Chloe, nice of you to join us. Everything alright?"

She nodded and joined us when Andrew waved them over. After choosing her spot next to Tori, she filled up her plate with Derek beside her. I continued eating in silence, so did everyone else.

After a few minutes of silence, Derek leaned down to Chloe. At first I thought he was going to kiss her, in front of everyone. Outrage filled me but quickly left as I realized he was whispering something in her ear. I looked down at my food, my cheeks heating. How could I think he'd stoop that low?

I glance back up to see him nodding at her, her face filled with uncertainty.

She looked over at Andrew. "Andrew, there's something you should know…"

Her eyes flickered to each member, who were all looking at her with mild curiosity. I felt my eyes widen in disbelief. Was she going to tell everyone about her and Derek right here? Right now? I wasn't ready.

But what she said next was so far off, it left me feeling astounded.


	16. Chapter 13

I don't own Darkest Powers.

After I had told them what happened, starting at when Thomas had told me I was blue and purple, everyone was quiet, looks of shook on their faces. Yes, I told him my glow was purple. At this point, I trusted Andrew, and Derek made no attempt to stop me so I continued on.

Derek had added here and there but generally stayed quiet. Jen spook first. "So you are… extremely dangerous?" she said, looking totally in shock.

Tori snorted. "Of course not! She's still the same person she was this morning or last night."

Emma nodded and looked at her friend. "We need to stay open minded about this." She said, giving me a weak smile.

I nodded. Simon spoke up next. "She's always had amazing control over her powers."

"In the crawl space?" Andrew questioned.

"She got rid of him once she realized what she did. Anyone else would have flipped out and ran for cover, especial after only just figuring out what her powers were." Derek said.

I stayed quiet. "Look, she isn't anymore dangerous then me." Tori said.

Jen shook her head. "You can control yourself. She can't!"

"No matter what she does, they aren't going to hurt us anyways." Derek said. "They go straight to her, not even noticing us."

I nodded.

"Even when she raised that man in her slee—" Seeing my wild look Tori stopped, realizing her mistake, but it was too late.

Andrew shot out his place, glowering down on me. I winced and Derek let out low curse. Tori mouthed "Sorry" to me and Simon was shooting daggers at Tori. The two women were in complete shock again.

"Chloe, I thought I could trust you!" he said, look fierce.

I sank down. "You can, it's just I…" I what? I hadn't trusted _him_ with that knowledge, but saying that would make him angry.

Simon spoke up. "We all agreed it was something to keep to ourselves." He said, surprisingly calm.

He sat down and took a deep breath. "Is there anything else?" he said, looking at each of us individually.

I glanced at Derek who nodded. "I can also raise anything around me that's past away while I'm summoning."

Simon frowned. "When did that happen?"

"That night at Andrew's house." I said quietly. "It was a bird though, not a person."

Andrew took a deep breath and sat back. He looked at the older women. "Tori has a point thought." He said quietly.

"About what?" Jen snapped.

"She's still the same person as yesterday and this morning." He responded, looking at his plate.

Emma joined in. "It's true, I just wish you had told us all this first thing, Dear." She said, giving me a tired look.

I nodded. We all looked at Andrew. He shrugged. "I don't think this changes anything, but we need to be more open if we are going to work together. Alright?"

We all nodded. The rest of lunch was eaten in silence, and even after that there was no conversations going on. Simon and Tori even had the afternoon off. After a while I gave up and went up stairs for a nap.

I woke to the sounds of screaming. I shot up, still groggy. I wiped my eyes a bolted out of bed and down to the living room. No one. Another scream down a hall I hadn't been before. Everyone was staring horror as a corpse was pulling its way down the hall. Towards me. It was impossible to tell if it was a boy or a girl, its flesh rotting off, eyeless pockets staring up at me. A patch of hair was all that remain on its head besides bits of flesh hanging off.

It clawed its way forward with hands pure bone, ragged pieces of flesh holding everything together. I pulled the necklace out of my pocket and saw it glowing a strong purple. I had it in my pocket while sleeping. It wasn't just wearing it, it was having it on me that also caused problems. I slipped back on, probably needing any powers it was offering to release the ghost.

I took a step back, but someone stopped me. I looked back to see Derek, looking as confused as I felt.

But then it clicked and he looked down at me. "Chloe, I think you shoul-"

"I know." I said, rubbing my face gently, thinking.

I looked up at Andrew. "I don't want you here."

He nodded, and ushered everyone out of the hall. Derek hesitated. "Go." I told him. He nodded and left.

I crouched and turned to the corpse. "Stop. Please."

It did. I closed my eyes and concentrated on releasing it. I heard arguing in the other room a quiet footsteps but I blocked them out.

When I opened my eyes I saw the ghost, standing in front of his body glaring down at me. "I know you're mad but-"

The ghost cut me off. "Mad? I'm furious! Do you have any idea ho-"

I nodded. "I've been told. It was an accident and I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" He advanced on me.

I reminded myself that he couldn't hurt me and closed my eyes, banishing him. I could hear his complaints as he was pushed, then nothing. I opened my eyes and saw nothing. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I stood up, whipping around.

They were all standing behind me. All but Derek and Tori. The women looked at me with shock and disgust on their faces. Andrew and Simon looked astounded.

I took a step back, felling boxed in. Remembering what was behind me I stopped, looking for an exit from their looks on their faces. I was different, something worse, something uncontrollable.

"I-I, it was an…" I stammered, then gave up and pushed past them, just wanting to get away. I jogged into the living room, away from their questions and horrified expressions. Derek and Tori looked up from the couch. Concern and shock written all over their faces.

I lost it. I bolted for the back door, flung it open and ran. Ran as fast as I could to the forest where I could get away. I heard someone call my name, but I didn't look back, just picked up speed.

When I hit the forest, I slowed a bit, but not much, being mindful of the branches and roots sticking up. I heard my name again but didn't look back.

The footsteps following me got louder, closer. I was getting tired but kept going. All I wanted was to get away, to be alone.

I felt hands grip my forearms and spun me around. I lashed out in blind anger and Derek grabbed my wrist and pinned them to the nearest tree. Still furious I kicked, but he held on, pushing his lower body against me, cutting off the use of my legs.

I howled in rage and he did the last thing I would expect of him. He crushed his lips against mine. I fought to get away but he didn't budge. His lips were gentle and surprisingly soft, giving sweet kisses that quickly became fierce and hungry.

I kissed him back just as fiercely, but didn't let his tongue past my lips. He shifted, grabbing both my wrists-still pinned above my head-with one hand. His other hand slipped under my shirt resting on my side above my hip.

I gasped. He took advantage and slipped his tongue in, meekly meeting mine. I let him. It felt so good to let out all my anger and anxiety. When I bit his bottom lip, I felt a low growl vibrate up from his chest. He let go of my wrists and slid his hand down to my rear, pulling me up against him, our faces the same height. He kissed me again, our breathing ragged. I weaved my fingers threw his hair, gently pulling making him moan.

I couldn't help but think how right this felt. Our kissing slowed down until he stopped, and gently kissed my cheek. He worked his way down my neck, stopping at the hollow between my neck and shoulder. I tilted my head back and let my breathing slow back to normal.

He finally met my gaze. "Sorry." He whispered.

I shook my head. "There's no reason to be." I said gently.

He set me down. "You feeling better?"

I laughed. "Much better."

He smiled and gave me another gentle kiss. "We do have to go back, you know."

I sighed and looked around, not sure where "back" was.

He rested his hand on my cheek gently. "They aren't angry, just a little shaken up."

"I'd be angry." I whispered.

He shook his head. "You handled it well. Better then anyone else could under the circumstances."

When I still looked uncertain he sighed. "Where else would you go?"

Good question. I sighed. "Ok."

He took my hand in his. "I'll be there, you'll be fine."

I smiled. "I know."

He led me back to the general direction of the house, following our trail in. As we approached the house, I didn't feel nervous. I had Derek with me now. I could go back for Rea at the Edison Group labs, train, and face any problems life put in my way now. I'd learn to control any problems my blue/purple glow caused.

I stopped us at the back door. "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

I smiled. "I love you."

He laughed. "Good, because I love you too." He bent down and kissed me one last time before we went into the house together.

AN- All done. Aww, I had lots of fun writing this, and I want to thank all of you for your support. I hope you like my story, and I want to thank everyone who sent me reviews, notes of encouragement, it is much appreciated.

Lots of love to you all,

k


	17. Finished

_I know this is really late, considering the story finished a long time ago. I've gotten many reviews for the last Chapter, asking if it was finished. I replied to the people who had used their accounts to post a reply but I couldn't get to all of you. Yes, the story is finished. I had a great time writing it and truly appreciate all the reviews I got. They really meant a lot too me. So, if you liked this story, you can find many more on my Profile. All of the other Darkest Powers stories are in Derek's POV so check them out, no matter how old the story is, a review is always welcome. Love you all lots, and I hope that reading my story wasn't a total waste of your life, and that this last page doesn't annoy any one. Just trying to clear things up. And I'm horrible at writing things like this so… Have fun. ^^_

I also took this time out to try the italic setting.

Pretty.

:)


End file.
